<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by StellaRasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288346">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu'>StellaRasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts at episode 8 of season 1 and ends post the end of the anime.<br/>L-Elf is as oblivious as ever while Haruto tries to make sense. A journey of violence, misinterpretions and also (surprise) existential crisis!</p><p>This story is completed on wattpad. I am slowly rewriting it. I will post 1 chapter per day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A-drei/Rukino Saki, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It all started with Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627508">Because I believe in you!</a> by StellaRasuchan.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly in first person POV, which makes it very hard for me to edit as I always write in third person POV now but I really wanted to rewrite this as the story isn't that bad even if I wrote it in high-school 😅<br/>So deal with me!<br/>The story is a total of 35 chapters and I will keep working on rewriting it swiftly! 🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>After letting Tokishima Haruto bodyjacked my body I woke up tied to a bed..... I should have expected this when I let him take over my body....</p><p>Everything until now are going according to calculations...</p><p>As soon as I opened my eyes I took in my surroundings...</p><p>The first thing I had to check after that was the time...</p><p>As soon as I got the answer to that-glancing at the teacher's watch, I stated, casually as always:</p><p>"6 hours"</p><p>The answer, or more precisely question, came immediately.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Your country will be destroyed in 6 hours"</p><p>I said once again... Everyone was shocked as expected. Then Tokishima Haruto asked...</p><p>"Are they going to attack again?"</p><p>I replied by nodding my head and then reminded him of our contract.</p><p>"If you agree to my contract I will save you and this country."</p><p>He didn't agree right away. Which was also expected.</p><p>As on cue, the Dorssia Army did attack. Then he contacted me. Through the transmitter he threw the sign we had agreed on at me. Nice decision Tokishima Haruto, I thought in triumph. It was to be expected of course.</p><p>Everyone else were overreacting obviously. That was the normal reaction after all.</p><p>"Are you seriously going to make him lead the attack!?"</p><p>"Are we seriously going to follow what he says!?"</p><p>That was to be expected. A normal reaction, as I said. How will you convice them Tokishima Haruto? I challenged him in my mind.</p><p>"It's fine! I trust him!"</p><p>He said smiling. I was a bit startled to be completely honest. I am not trusted by many people, at this point, I think there's noone who does trust me.</p><p>I can't be sure but I think I smiled back.</p><p>I got up. Those restrictions they put on me were nothing after all.</p><p>~Time skip~</p><p>After the fight which was won without any casualties as Tokishima Haruto insisted on, I officially became a "refugee" in their so called country. It was by no means a proper country just yet. I was put in charge of training them to be soldiers. Apparently a girl had died in the previous battle and everyone were quite set on protecting their country. That served as good motivation for them apparently. </p><p>I ended up having some trouble getting used to the naive things they all kept saying despite everything. </p><p>My main problem though was the fact that Tokishima Haruto just wouldn't leave my mind. This was an irregularity, one of the many I have to deal with now. </p><p>Could it be because of the Valvrave? </p><p>Sure I am interested in that but not to that extent. </p><p>I feel like it's not in that way that he is "stuck in my head" as JIORians say it.</p><p>To make matters even worse, we share the same room so I see him way too much, which normally wouldn't be a problem but for some reason, it is now. </p><p>It isn't so bad that I can monitor him though. And he does go on those rampages way too often lately. Which is... worrying, to say the least. </p><p>It's night. I seem to have arrived to the room earlier than usual. He isn't here yet.</p><p>I sat down on the desk and looked at my documents, describing potential positions and strategies for future battles.</p><p>A while passed and a knock was heard. I glanced at the door. </p><p>"L-Elf? It's Haruto. Can I enter?"</p><p>He asked all hesitantly. Is he stupid...?</p><p>"It's your room, right? You don't need permission to enter."</p><p>He came in a bit flustered and looking like he was searching for an excuse. An excuse for what? </p><p>"I know that! But... you know...!"</p><p>"I know....what?"</p><p>"...wh....what if you were changing clothes.... or something.....?"</p><p>"Does such a trivial thing matter?" I quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>"You know! Seeing other people naked is NOT nice!"</p><p>"Well yeah... But we are both male so isn't it just fine?"</p><p>"No it's not!!" He said even more flustered. </p><p>"Why are you getting angry...?"</p><p>I can't understand this guy. What's so bad about it....? </p><p>"B-Because!! D-don't you feel embarrassed to be seen naked!?"</p><p>"No... It hasn't happened to me so far but I don't think I would mind."</p><p>"Geez! L-Elf!!"</p><p>What's with that serious face...?</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"What are you!? An alien!? It doesn't feel good when someone sees you naked!!"</p><p>"I never said I would feel good by it though? I said I wouldn't mind either way..."</p><p>"Y-you said you have never been seen naked before right!? Isn't that why!?"</p><p>"I did said that but of course I have been seen naked before. "</p><p>"Eh? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah...? By Dorssian soldiers. When I was a new recruit. I was a kid back then though..."</p><p>"It doesn't count when you are a kid!!"</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>All this time I continued looking at the list of strategies and having a student right above my head yelling wasn't helping...at all. </p><p>"Th-then! I am gonna prove to you that it is embarrassing!!!!"</p><p>"Oh...? And how exactly are you gonna do that?"</p><p>"Let's play truth or dare!"</p><p>"Truth... or... dare...? What's that? A kind of martial arts?"</p><p>"It's a game!! <em>GAME</em>!!"</p><p>"Games are useless and a waste of time."</p><p>"Let's just do it! It's gonna be just the two of us!!"</p><p>"Whatever... The glint in your eyes.... the excitement in your voice... The conclusion it leads me to is... if I don't play with you, you will pester me all night..."</p><p>"Well more or less!" He had the guts to laugh. I sighed in defeat. </p><p>"Alright. But I don't know this game so-..."</p><p>"I will explain while we play!"</p><p>"Fine. But it is best to make the rules clear before starting-"</p><p>"It's fine I said!!"</p><p>"Then start... I don't know how to start anyways."</p><p>"Then L-Elf!! Truth or Dare?"</p><p>"Well if I have to answer the right one.... I would say dare... you can do more things using dare than telling the truth."</p><p>"We aren't talking about life here... And there's no right or wrong... But anyways then, let's start with dare...!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. What do we start again?"</p><p>"L-Elf!! I dare you to undress in front of me!!"</p><p>"And I should do what you just said...?" I raised an eyebrow in question. </p><p>"If you don't, you lose...!"</p><p>"I am not fond of losing." I said contemplating. </p><p>What's with this game...? And what's wrong with just undressing in front of a guy...?</p><p>I started undressing of course. I had no reason not to. First I took off my T-shirt.... Then my shorts... And then I stood there only in my boxers...</p><p>"Uum... You have to take them off too..."</p><p>"Eh!? Wh-why!?"</p><p>"It's a dare...! If you don't take them off it's no fun..." He laughed, but it wasn't really genuine. </p><p>I think I started to understand what he meant. I don't feel like taking my pants off. But losing is still not a good tactic to go by so I did as I was told. </p><p>"O-okay..."</p><p>I feel my face burning up... why would that happen though...?</p><p>I start taking of my underwear...</p><p>"You don't have to do it if you don't want!!" He said urgently at some point. </p><p>Too late. I had already taken them off. And I felt strange, alright.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>He actually did it!?</p><p>What you would expect of a Dorssian soldier...</p><p>He was blushing though! ...Seriously!?</p><p>That L-Elf.... blushes....</p><p>He was kinda cute though....</p><p>I think I am blushing too....</p><p>I found myself staring at his body for a bit. He was well-built, alright. Quirks of being raised a soldier, I noted. </p><p>Then my gaze fell on his scars. He sure has a lot... I felt kinda sorry for him...</p><p>We are about the same age but we came through completely different paths...</p><p>I... I think I felt turned on for a second.... He was standing there, completely naked and looked away with a cute blushing face....</p><p>I tried looking away but my gaze just kept falling on him....</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Damn it... I feel strange...</p><p>I wanna dress up already...</p><p>But I can't just admit that... can I? </p><p>I was looking away trying to avoid his stare... Why was he staring anyway!?</p><p>Suddenly I felt someone push me down on the floor.</p><p>"Wh-WHAT!?"</p><p>My face felt like burning and my body was following suit...</p><p>"I.... I can't resist after all, L-Elf...."</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean Tokishima Haruto!?"</p><p>"You turn me on..."</p><p>I felt his lips touching mine and a tongue enter my mouth....</p><p>"Wh-what are you doing...?"</p><p>"I think I am seducing you...?"</p><p>He said smiling.... what does that mean anyway...!?</p><p>"What do you mean by that....!?" I enquired while trying to shove him off. </p><p>"I think.... I <em>like</em> you.... L-Elf!" </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love, like in lover!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ah..... I told him....</p><p>What am I saying!? I just admitted I love him!!?</p><p>Why can't I just hold back a little bit!? I want to find a hole  and hide in it right now...</p><p>He is staring at me... Of course he is, I just outright confessed to him, didn't I?</p><p>He is gonna get angry...</p><p>He is gonna get angry for sure!! No doubt about it!</p><p>Strangely, I still don't have a bullet between my eyes, which is a good sign when it comes to L-Elf but he still hasn't ceased staring at me... It was uncomfortable, to say the least.</p><p>This... might not end well after all... I thought to myself worryingly.</p><p>I glanced at him and realised that he was staring really intensively, alright... But that wasn't anger... it was confusion...? I think...?</p><p>I picked up whatever courage I had left and asked him cautiously.</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>He kept on looking at me with that intense look... and after a little uncomfortable silence that filled the room, he answered...</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>He enquired all too casually. I tried to understand what exactly it was he was asking me, when it finally reached me. And I sighed inwardly in relief.</p><p>He didn't understood what I had just said...</p><p>At the time, I thanked the god for my lucky slip of words.</p><p>I hadn't said "I love you"...! And "I like you" might not have the same meaning in Dorssia as it did in JIOR. I was saved. In a way at least.</p><p>Because the question of what I should do now was still unanswered.</p><p>Giving it some thought, I realised I could just tell him that I like him like a friend, no? Okay we might not be exactly friends but it would work, right? Maybe it will be the perfect chance for us to actually become friends? That would be nice... Maybe?</p><p>I spared a glance in his direction and I was greeted with the intense stare that kept highlighting his features.</p><p>And then I had the unfortunate revelation that HE WAS STILL NAKED AND I WAS STILL KINDA LYING ON TOP OF HIM!!?</p><p>Now talk about misfortune!</p><p>But that still wasn't the peak! Before the world loves pushing my limits like that...!</p><p>No, the worst of it all was that my cock was in very close proximity with his and when I say close proximity, I mean little to no proximity at all because if I dared move even a bit I would be grinding against his.</p><p>When I started thinking how to get out of this without making a fool of myself, my body decided to do just that! Meaning? Of course I started getting hard. Because I am just <em>that</em> unlucky!! <em>'Dear god, save me from this hurdle!' </em>I wished in silence.</p><p>"Tokishima Haruto, I would appreciate it, if you defined exactly what you meant by 'I like you'."</p><p>"......." I decided to stare at him in silence... It was the best tactic I could think of anyways.</p><p>I was doing my best to ignore the throbbing of my heart and the tightening in my shorts, instead.</p><p>Not to mention, I didn't want to answer anyways.</p><p>"If you don't intend to divulge this information to me then I could just go ask someone else. It's probably some JIORian slang anyways."</p><p>L-Elf tried to get up, which resulted in more pressure between our cocks. This whole situation was really bad for my heart.</p><p>"Ahhh!! Wait, L-Elf!! Don't move!" I accidentally blurted out. I panicked, alright!?</p><p>"Why shouldn't I move? And what is this <em>hardness</em>... in your shorts?"</p><p>I think he did realize exactly what it was halfway through the questions. My indication to that? It was probably the fact that his face had turned deep red...!!</p><p>And then he looked away... I can't be sure why, but maybe he was embarrassed after all?</p><p>"I.... I am sorry...." I murmured as apologetically as I could muster. Because, I wanted to avoid getting my clothes full of holes again, of course!!</p><p>"Why are you getting aroused anyway!?" He said kinda flustered, still looking to the side.</p><p>"Uum... because I like you?" Okay, apparently saving my clothes ain't in the schedule today. Do I have a death wish?</p><p>"And as I said I don't understand what you mean by that!?" He still sounded as calm as ever but-maybe because he was naked-his face was giving away his frustration.</p><p>"It means that<em> I love you</em>, stupid!"</p><p>Realising what I had just blurted out, I felt my cheeks burn a deep red.</p><p>I glanced at him, waiting for a punch or a slap or something...</p><p>Maybe I was even half-expecting a bullet too but the fact that he was naked below me kinda dimished the possibillity.</p><p>We stared at each other for a looooooong time. And I am actually a patient person so it was really a painfully long time.</p><p>Silence filled the room.</p><p>L-Elf seemed to have reached some kind of conclusion in his analysis and begun speaking in an uncharacteristically wary voice tha was nothing like his usual tone.</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean you love me? Like.... actually love me? Like... a lover...?" His face betrayed his confusion as well.</p><p>It was unfair that even in this situation, I still found him entincing. My mind was playing tricks on me, I knew that.</p><p>It seemed like my bad luck also included me falling in love with an ex-soldier whose catchphrase was something along the lines of <em>"Shoot first, ask questions later."</em></p><p>I gulped audibly...</p><p>What was I supposed to do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Analysing the situation calmly (or not?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I did not understand what was happening. And I am famed of my understanding of situations. Which makes this even more difficult to comprehend.</p><p>Or could this be another irregularity...?</p><p>Haruto certainly did say he <em>loves</em> me. I heard him loud and clear unfortunately.</p><p>Which I can't really seem to understand.</p><p>And on top of everything else, he is aroused! Disturbingly so.</p><p><em>'I am naked, right?'</em>  I asked myself and glanced down at myself. I certainly was naked, alright.</p><p>Given the situation I doubt he could mistake me for a girl, right...? He may be an idiot but not <em>that</em> much, right?</p><p>As far as I know you say those things to a girl, right? And not to just any girl either. </p><p>Love is supposed to be what I am feeling for Liselotte, right...? And if I am not mistaken-which I obviously am not-Tokishima Haruto was supposed to be in love with Sashinami Shoko. No matter how much he seems to be avoiding the topic.</p><p>This was indeed strange. And he isn't answering me at all. Even though he tends to ramble on and on when I need him to stay quiet...</p><p>"Hey Tokishima Haruto, I am waiting for an explanation." I took it upon myself to break the silence, seeing as this fool wouldn't do it.</p><p>He looked away. The red dim on his ears was evident though.</p><p>Did I ask him something so strange? I certainly do not think so...</p><p>"Y-you see, L-Elf , I...I do love you.... like I would a lover... and...I... uum... I'm sorry!"</p><p>"The conclusion I am leaded to is..... You are probably half-asleep, drunk or possessed. I should call someone to take a look at you..." I tried again to assess the situation as calmly as possible.</p><p>"I-it's NOT LIKE THAT!! I am actually feeling like that!!" He said with an ounce of desperation.</p><p>"Okay, you are sick then. You are probably not feeling very well. Just lie down on your bed and I will..."</p><p>I tried getting up. This wasn't going well. My getting up meant Tokishima Haruto's erection grinding against my cock.</p><p>And if I said had little if any self control right now, I would be outright lying.</p><p>He left out a small moan, audible nonetheless. I sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Don't move I said!" If he blushes anymore, he will have surpassed the Valvrave's color alright.</p><p>"Then get up first if you don't want it to rub on mine..." I said sighing once again.</p><p>Instead of moving to stand up he had the guts to look intensively at me.</p><p>"I... won't get up! And you stay there too!"</p><p>"Hah!? I don't get what you are trying to-...."</p><p>I was ready to push him off by force but before I had the chance, I was <em>interrupted</em>.</p><p>He kissed me...mouth-to-mouth... like... for real?</p><p>This is a kiss, right? It's not another JIORian culture shock, is it?</p><p>"If L-Elf won't understand with words, then I will show him with my actions!" Alright, what is that determined look? Maybe Rukino Saki has body-jacked him?</p><p>"Hah!? What do you think you are-!?"</p><p>I felt his hand circling around my cock...</p><p>I froze. I stared in his eyes but they gave away no answer.</p><p>WHAT. IS. HE. DOING!?</p><p>"Calculated yet?"</p><p>"Hah!? Ahmm... st-op...don't..." I inadvertatedly let out a noise or two that I should have never let out.</p><p>"I am actually making<em> the</em> L-Elf moaning! You sound so cute I can't resist~" And this playful tone wasn't helping the situation.</p><p>"I am not moaning.... hnn....." Of course I am not. This was just some sounds of discomfort.</p><p>"Hehe don't hide it~ it's not a bad thing after all! You are cute when you do that!"</p><p>"T-Tokishima Haruto... what are you...?"</p><p>"Because L-Elf can't seem to calculate things now that he is hard, I will tell him. I am planning to have sex with you so brace yourself!" He said smiling... This fool had the guts to smile at this situation! Oh how I regret not blowing a hole in him when this farce started.</p><p>...Wait! What did he just said he would do!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. W-w-wait!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>L-Elf was looking at me like I was some kind of alien-which okay might not be completely wrong given that I am not exactly human anymore but that's besides the point- after I told him I would have sex with him.</p><p>To be completely honest, I do feel kinda crazy proclaiming such a thing. To begin with, when exactly had I fallen for L-Elf?</p><p>If I am honest with myself, it may have or not have been when I first hijacked his body. But given that we were all in immidiate danger then, I had no time to contemplate why the voice that was leaving my mouth had such an alluring frequency to it, or how strong the body was.</p><p>No, back then all I had in mind was <em>"Revenge for Shoko"</em>. And of course I was convinced that I loved Shoko more than anything back then...</p><p>But with things finally calming down, I came to realise. I needed Shoko to stay my best friend. But I wasn't <em>'attracted'</em> to her. Not the way I kept looking into those lilac eyes full of confusion and violence.</p><p>Bodyjacking him the second time was the catalyst. He trusted me enough to entrust his body to me, or he was just<em> that</em> desperate, I will never know, but I hoped he would keep on trusting me like that. A good feeling.</p><p>"<em>T-Tokishima Haruto!?</em> Wh-!?"</p><p>I quickly sealed his mouth with a kiss, not letting him start countering with logic.</p><p>It's no good trying to reason with him. He would beat me to it anyways, I know that. I always knew he would.</p><p>What I am doing right now has no reason behind it. Neither does this burning lust I have inside me.</p><p>But the tears I felt streaming down his cheeks when I glanced at the photo did. Those were enough for me to realise that he could be trusted.</p><p>He still greatly depended on violence but even I could see he was slowly understanding that violence isn't the only way.</p><p>When I realised he was <em>'sacrificing'</em> himself for the Module, I felt an intense worry overtaking me. As soon as the Valvrave had cooled down, I searched for him frantically. The relief I felt when I found him was immense as well.</p><p>When the need for air was irresistible, I pulled away unwillingly. It was a deep kiss.</p><p>His face was a hot mess. Really now, were all Dorssians this good-looking!? It seemed unfair...!</p><p>He claimed, he was waiting for me. I couldn't even do anything apart from chuckling in defeat. He entrusted me with <em>saving</em> him. I realised again then, we made up a good team. It was unexpected to say the least. I felt a tug in my chest as I pulled him the cockpit.</p><p>We returned in silence, but it was no awkward silence. It was a comfortable one. L-Elf scooped around the cockpit, looking around at all the inscriptions. The curious look in his face was sending me a whole lot of new signals. The tugging at my chest wouldn't stop.</p><p>He was now looking at me in shock. Of course he has every right to be. I could still pull back, say this whole thing was a joke.</p><p>I wouldn't be able to avoid some shooting but compared to what I am going to get if I proceed like this... it will really be just minimal damage.</p><p>And while I was trying to reason with myself, something inside me decided it was all worth it. It did feel like I was possessed by an insatiable lust.</p><p>I ignored the part of me that was reasoning me to stop...!</p><p>"I don't see you cooperating any time soon, so I will be forceful!" What am I saying!? Do I have a death wish? Probably, yes.</p><p>I tried smiling both to hide the apparent sadism that had taken over my speaking cords and also in an attempt to avoid scaring him...</p><p>Does he even get scared? Like, generally?</p><p>"W-w-wait just a second!! I don't know if you are taught this in JIOR but sex is something done between a male and a female who-..."</p><p>I cut him off with a kiss before he had the chance to explain exactly how sex was done... (which I obviously know by the way...)</p><p>Truth be told, I had never as much as imagined myself with another man until I met this insufferable Dorssian but I had done sufficient research. I could do this.</p><p>"I will show you...! That two men can do it too!" I said as determined as I could. If I saw even the bare minimum of doubt now, he will kick me off immediately.</p><p>I pushed two fingers in his mouth, circling them around, making him lick them. I knew this was better done with lube but unlike porns, such a thing wouldn't just be lying around now, would it? </p><p>"Hmphh!!" He tried to enquire what I was doing properly, but it only came out as muffled moans. This voice will be the end of me.</p><p>After a fair amount of time, I pulled them out. A long string of saliva still connected them with his tongue. L-Elf looked lost, his eyes slightly dilated and his mouth hung open, his face burning. Being this erotic was unfair!</p><p>I glanced at my fingers one last time and stilled my determination. I touched them gently on his entrance. Slowly pushing one of them inside.</p><p>"Ahn!!!! Nnh!! What-!?" He looked at me in panic but the light moan and heated face betrayed any kind of hostility he was trying to convey. </p><p>Am I too rash? He was still only half hard too... I can't do this... This is too rough and forceful...</p><p>Will he get angry after all...? He has all the right to be actually... This would probably fall under the 'rape' category, wouldn't it?</p><p>I wanted to facepalm myself. What kind of situation had I put myself in!? If this was the 'kamitsuki' inside me, I would kindly request it to save me!</p><p>I mean, okay the worst case scenario is that he will kill me later... but... I can't exactly pull back now, can I? We are both kinda hard anyways...?</p><p>This reasoning isn't getting anywhere... I sighed in my mind. In the meantime my fingers decided it was a good idea to push themselves inside him...!</p><p>Great idea! I'm never getting away from that shooting now!</p><p>"Hah!? Where are you even putting your finger in!? Are you nuts!?" I think he did his best to put on an indifferent face but of course the attempt failed dramatically, a few groans coming out instead as I kept moving my fingers.</p><p>"Maybe...?" No seriously, I'm probably nuts for even doing this... "Ah but this is the right way to do it, you know! When it's between two men, I mean!" I tried to reassure him. Does he even need reassuring? The only thing he needs in imminent need of right now is his gun, which for my physical well-being, I refuse to provide him with. "But maybe I am crazy for falling for you actually..." I murmured trying to laugh a bit but it came out more like a choke.</p><p>My fingers kept going almost like someone had put them in auto-pilot. If it was my mind, I swear I need someone to get me to mental health center.</p><p>At some point the groans gradually changed into moans. I could see him jolt a few times.</p><p>"T-Tokishi-... St-stop..." He managed to get out trying to stifle the moans. It wasn't working all that well if I am honest. </p><p>"No. I refuse. Please let me do what I want! Just for today! So shut up and... do what I tell you..." I said a bit more forcefully. Gosh I was already fingering him! This is going to happen anyways, my body has no intention of putting a stop to it! At least let it happen without more casualties that are needed.</p><p>"Hah!?" He exclaimed furious. </p><p>I had come this far... Just another playful request was fine, no?</p><p>"And calm me Haruto!" I was cheeky enough to add.</p><p>"Hah!?" He exclaimed once again, even more incredulous this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust, huh...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ah... he is gonna kill me, alright... This is so preposterous of me... but I am not pulling back now!</p><p>But maybe pushing my fingers in with just saliva instead of using lube might have been a bit of a bad idea after all...</p><p>I hope it doesn't hurt too much... I should have brought lube! But then again I had no idea such a thing would happen...</p><p>This was all L-Elf's fault for not having common sense anyways... I pouted in my mind and then sighed in defeat. Apparently I had no common sense either.</p><p>Truth be told, it's also the first time I'm having sex with anyone let alone another man... so some nervousness was normal, right?</p><p>But... I did research about this... I wanted to do it with L-Elf at some point... so I did research it...</p><p>Ugh... I honestly hope this works out fine...</p><p>Ah I am starting getting even more nervous...</p><p>"Hey! Is this about that kamitsuki thing!? Is it like those attacks!?"</p><p>L-Elf asked after calming down a bit. I could always just blame it to that, I realised. But that was wrong. It was really wrong.</p><p>"...Sorry... it's not... about that..." I murmured weakly. Why won't he understand that I can't keep my hands of him...!?</p><p>"Well thinking about it, you seem sane. But that makes this situation even more-"</p><p>I cut him off, scissoring my fingers inside him even more intensely. Oh yeah, right. My fingers were still going alright.</p><p>And he had started loosing up too.</p><p>"Sorry.... I don't think I can beat you when it comes to talking, so I will just do what I feel like doing for now!"</p><p>"Hey, explain yourself! If you have a good enough explanation, I will let you do what you want." </p><p>Seriously...? Would he go so far if it was for the sake of his plans...? That made me sad to hear...</p><p>But wait, I could use this, no? But a good reason? What kind of reason would that be? L-Elf probably won't accept anything that doesn't have to do with Valvraves.</p><p>Oh... I could always...</p><p>"I love you!" I blurted out in desperation.</p><p>"How is that even a reason!?" As expected...</p><p>"Uum... but it is the truth..." I countered weakly.</p><p>"I will not approve of-!"</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>His fingers were still doing tricks inside me. Of course that caused an erection on me too. Physical reaction.</p><p>I had to shut my mouth to supress any more obscene noise that decided was allowed to leave my mouth. It wasn't. Noise should be kept to a minimum.</p><p>What is he doing!? Also why... That was the main question. Why is he doing this? There must be a plausible reason.</p><p>I should calm down and get a grip of the situation.</p><p>Or that's what I would like to do but a certain someone moving their fingers as they please isn't helping a lot... Not to mention his other hand was brushing against my nipple in quite a disturbing way. Remind me why I haven't kicked him off yet.</p><p>I feel like my concentration ability is dropping...</p><p>Maybe this is actually a clever battle or assassination move and he wants to show me? Now that would be a plausible reason. I wouldn't mind being a test-subject for that. And just the fact that Tokishima Haruto would be interested in assassination was a good sign if not anything else.</p><p>"What is this about?"</p><p>I asked still trying to assess the situation.</p><p>"Like I told you it's sex between men!"</p><p>"And like I said, I do not understand what that means and I do not understand what purpose it has!"</p><p>"Look! This thing is supposed to feel really good! So it's for enjoyment!"</p><p>"Enjoying oneself is not a necessity! Also you say this should feel good but I have only been feeling pain and discomfort so far!" It wasn't excessive and I could centairly handle it, but I had no good reason to.</p><p>"I know right?" Hah....? Ehm... What...?</p><p>"What's with that!?"</p><p>"Well it's actually my first time too but I have researched how it's done and stuff so everything is okay!"</p><p>"I really don't want to trust you on that!" Seriously, persuation value E, maybe even F...?</p><p>"But I do trust you, so trust me a bit too!"</p><p>"....."</p><p>I do admit I was cut off guard.</p><p>
  <em>Trust, huh...</em>
</p><p>Saying you trust me like that... It's not even the first time and yet... It makes my mind go berserk without a reason... Without any logical reason that I could attest to. And yep this so-called trust he keeps throwing me at me always manages to put me into dissarray.</p><p>I don't need your trust nor do I want it! I yelled in my head.</p><p>But was that actually the truth? Is this really me talking? Or is it another of the quirks I have picked up when I was <em>made</em> in Karlstein Institute...?</p><p>What's with me feeling so strange without any actual reason...?</p><p>
  <em>It's all his fault, his fault, his fault... It's all Tokishima Haruto's fault!!</em>
</p><p>...or so I want to believe...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to apologise because back when I was writing this story (especially the first chapters) I had a bad habit of making very small chapters and the smut not ending in one chapter so I would advice reading the first few chapters together ^^;<br/>I'm really sorry but I really don't want to alter the number of chapters...;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not exactly an explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Waah~ Now he is evidently blushing!!!</p><p>Wait, he is blushing!???</p><p>L-Elf is blushing!?</p><p>Is this okay? Like, is this even possible!?</p><p>His face had taken up a pink hue some time ago but this was actual blushing. His face was a mess, saliva leaking down his chin. </p><p>"Tokishima Haruto, I think it's about time you stopped this farce!" He managed between what seemed like withheld moans. </p><p>"No I won't! Also, this is sex!" I said with a new found determination. I should seriously stop pushing my luck so much... </p><p>"How it's called is non of my concern!"</p><p>"Well it should be!?" Why won't he just take me seriously...? </p><p>"Why!?"</p><p>"I... I don't know... But... "</p><p>"Can I even get a normal explanation out of you today!?" More silenced moans escaped his mouth. He was completely hard now, not much different from my own cock, which was straining even more in my pants now. </p><p>"I am trying my best here you know...?"</p><p>"Try harder..."</p><p>"Ah! Geez! Just sit still and let me fuck you!"</p><p>Ah... what did I just say... oh... I am stupid... If there's a hole I want to hide in it, how embarrassing!! </p><p>I continued moving my fingers inside him and stroked his cock lightly with my free hand... In my defence, they were mostly in auto-pilot. </p><p>I only noticed I had actually kept going when he let out a moan... A loud one. </p><p><em>That</em> L-Elf let out an actual moan... plus he is cute like this... I suddenly couldn't take my eyes of his beautiful face, his smooth skin-scars excluded-and his deathly eyes, which were hardly kept open with all the stimulation. </p><p>It did look like he had gotten used to my fingers and was actually feeling pleasure already so I pulled them out softly... I let took my hand away from his erection too, letting him take a breath, as some books described it as. </p><p>Not for long though. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down together with my underwear. My own erection stood up in all its glory as well, alright. I positioned my cock in front of his entrance and pushed teasingly at it, not with enough force to enter, just enough to make him understand what I intended to do. </p><p>"W-wait! What are you gonna do?" He almost sounded flustered. Almost. </p><p>"What does it seem like I am gonna do?" Would he please kindly get the clue already...? I sighed inwardly as I felt precum leak down my cock. </p><p>"Because the conclusion I am lead to is that you are gonna thrust your cock in my ass and I see no point in doing something like that, I am asking!" Was he for real...? </p><p>"Ahm. ..you didn't have to state it so straightforwardly to be honest..." I said, flushing up. </p><p>But him saying that turned me on even more somehow (if that is possible). I don't think I can hold back anymore!!</p><p>When he realised I was ready to enter him, he started fighting back. And what I mean by that is, he was doing his best to kick me, his hands were holding on steady on my shoulders though. He was a virgin after all-at least on the receiving end-and this probably made his well above average mind short-circuit resulting in his kicks being half-heartedly thrown and of course non-lethal. Well that does work in my favour though... Because I don't need to be a genious to know that were L-Elf to seriously try to fight back and throw me off, I wouldn't stand a chance...</p><p>In the end, despite all the struggle from a flustered L-Elf, I still pushed my way inside him. Which, for anyone interested, resulted in him moaning... And I was sure it was moans of pleasure this time.</p><p>Which was adorable!! The more he moaned, the more I found myself unable to resist...</p><p>I did stay still, giving him some time to adjust. When the moans and struggling calmed down a bit and he was just about ready to actually throw me off this time, I started moving without much warning... It was my self-preservation instict.</p><p>"W-ahn...T-Tokishima Ha-....hn!" He was thrown into disarray once more. And to be completely honest with myself, I loved seeing him in disarray.</p><p>"I told you, drop my last name already!" It was disconcerting to say the least, hearing my last name during such moments, intimate moments.</p><p>He only let out a grunt in response.</p><p>"You can let your voice out, you know..... I like it after all!" I tried smiling, in an attempt to encourage him. I really wanted to hear that voice breaking down.</p><p>"Like hell I will! Ghh..." He was biting his lips with an intense force but that didn't stop some whimpering escape them every time I pulled out and pushed back in.</p><p>The little moans that come out of his mouth were so cute I could honestly die. If you add to it the sensation of being inside him, that was enough to finish me off.</p><p>Although his voice was so deep, the groans he let escape were the most adorable thing my ears had the pleasure of listening in to.</p><p>He was warm and tight and I felt my cock tingling with pleasure.</p><p>The more I moved, the less self-control he retained, the louder he moaned. He did start cursing me halfway through though. But even that was pleasure to my ears.</p><p>I was so close to coming... I contemplated whether I should tell him. I mean, I probably should but if I do tell him, I feel like he is going to shoot me again with or without his gun, he will finish me off... But it was the proper etiquette to warn your partner. I gulped loudly and murmured weakly.</p><p>"L-Elf... S-sorry... I am close to-..." I stopped abruptly. He was shaking... I whimpered.</p><p>"L-Elf, are you okay?" I asked in concern.</p><p>"....." Silence.</p><p>He was trying to avoid eye contact, I think.</p><p>It is at times like these that I wished I could calculate things like he did.</p><p>"Hurry up and finish already...." He said halfheartedly. He had pulled his hands up, hiding his face.</p><p>Wait, what!? </p><p>And then realisation hit me, L-Elf was feeling it too, the same immense pleasure I felt too and the imminent urge to find relief. I chuckled to myself.</p><p>"You should have said so already, L-Elf... You want to come too, right?" I stopped moving briefly and stroked his cheek, making him move his hands away.</p><p>His eyes were dilated, lost in pleasure. And yet, his voice came out as defiant as ever.</p><p>"N-no! Like I... would want... such a thing!" He looked away. Running away from my hand.</p><p>So cute... I felt the immense need to take a video of the gesture but the circumstances weren't quite ideal for such a thing.</p><p>"Don't feel bad about it... It's a normal reaction. I am close to coming too..." I said as gently as I could with my rough voice. I pulse was speeding up as I grew closer and closer to relief.</p><p>I got hold of his erection and pumped it up and down a few times, all the while my hips were doing their <em>job</em>.</p><p>Just after a few strokes, L-Elf came undone between our bodies, in my hand. And his face...</p><p>Oh his face... Just a glance at it and I was coming too. Inside him nonetheless.</p><p>I pulled out immediately, feeling all the accumulated guilt coming back to me.</p><p>L-Elf was... silent.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I took a few deep breaths. It wasn't my first time having an orgasm of course, the weakness I suddenly felt was probably because of that.</p><p>No, what troubled me was the conditions in which I orgasmed.</p><p>What happened just now...? Why... do I feel even more strange on top of it...? More importantly why did I become this aroused.</p><p>The asshole isn't supposed to be an organ used for sexual pleasure...</p><p>I fell back to the ground, bringing my hands to my face again, trying to steady my breathing.</p><p>This was strange... I can't think straight... Why can't I...? This is so distrubing...</p><p>I breathed heavily... I tried sitting up but as much as I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't put any strength in my lower body.</p><p>"Ehm...I am...kinda sorry, L-Elf... maybe I overdid it?" Hehad the guts to laugh-halfheartedly yes, but he still laughed.</p><p>Does he really expect an answer from me...!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What comes after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>After I pulled out of him he just collapsed back to the ground like that and wasn't moving. Just breathing heavily.</p><p>And he totally ignored my question... He is angry... I mean, I knew he would be but still...</p><p>Is he that angry? Should I run away? Maybe I should apologize more wholeheartedly...? Yeah... If I do apologise properly... He might forgive me...? He won't actually kill him... right?</p><p>"Uum... L-Elf, a-are you angry?"</p><p>"Of course I am!!" The voice that came out was strangled, his lips were bleeding slightly.</p><p>He swinged his head to look at me with fury. But somehow, I felt a small trace of weakness hidden behind that intense look.</p><p>Oh! He can't move...? That's right... I did read that for the one on the receiving end it's only normal to be unable to move that much or stand after the act... even L-Elf's strong body couldn't handle that kind of muscle activity the first time around, huh...</p><p>"You can't move?" I asked half-concerned and half-hopeful. I just might have enough time to run away. But for now, I should propably get off him...</p><p>A deep blush blessed his cute face. So I was right... Though he didn't seem willing to admit it. I rolled off him, sitting down on the floor next to him, I was glad there was a carpet on our floor. A thick one at that. My knees aside, L-Elf would have been very uncomfortable had they done this directly on the hard floor of their room.</p><p>"I can move of course! Why wouldn't I!?" He said defiantly and after some failed attempts to stand up, he sat down with a scowl.</p><p>I knew perfectly well that he didn't want to show his weakness to anyone. He had grown up that way. It couldn't be helped.</p><p>I just wish that one day he will show me all his weaknesses, one by one. And I will be able to reassure him, that they are a part of him, and are as adorable as he is. But that will have to wait until after my formal apology...</p><p>Knowing that much I knew he would not accept my help, thus I didn't even ask before picking him up in what JIORians call <em>'princess style'</em> and carried him over to my bed. It wasn't that smooth. I wasn't that strong but it worked out, thankfully. Or I would have earned myself some serious muscle training-if I wasn't killed, that was.</p><p>I should have put him on his own but his bed was the top one and I had not the power needed for that.</p><p>He felt really embarrassed when I picked him up and he was ready to protest if not for the carefree smile I gave him, that seemed to confuse him too much to respond anymore. Suddenly, I am glad we learn how to smile in JIOR.</p><p>Having layed him down on the bed, he looked elsewhere in urgency. He was doing his best to avoid my gaze. I smiled fondly to myself.</p><p>I should have him take a shower and clean him up but the situation wasn't quite favourable for that so I wiped what I could with tissues and told him to take a proper bath in the morning. He nodded at a loss.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Why is this guy doing such embarrassing things...!?</p><p>More importantly why can't I move...!? If I knew I wouldn't be able to move like this, I would have punched him or kicked him or something before this whole thing got out of hand.</p><p>How did it even come to this!?</p><p>After doing a small research in my memory, I remembered we were supposedly playing a game, a game Tokishima Haruto had suggested.</p><p>It's my fault for accepting to begin with... I sighed inadvertely.</p><p>"L-Elf was so adorable today~" He had the guts to sport a sheepish smile now of all times!</p><p>Hearing that statement, I felt my cheeks burn furiously for some reason. I was furious.</p><p>"Where is my gun?"</p><p>"Eh? Over there-?"</p><p>"Bring it to me."</p><p>"Ah wait! You are going to shoot me, right!?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"...Do you seriously think anyone would gladly bring you your gun just so you can shoot them...?"</p><p>"Not really, but you have a tendency to ruin my calculations a lot so I thought it was worth a try." I shrugged.</p><p>"Ah... Is that so?" He was sweating nervously. Serves him right.</p><p>"Like today."</p><p>"Ah about today... was I too pushy maybe?"</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"I was, eh? Sorry for that... I couldn't hold back anymore..."</p><p>"If you wanna have sex with someone why not go do it with a girl? Sashinami Shoko for example?"</p><p>"Ah... I do like Shoko... and it's true that I wanted to date her before but... after you came in my life... I think I have fallen for you instead..."</p><p>All this time I wasn't looking at Tokishima Haruto at all, only glancing at him to see what kind of stupid expression he wore. When he did say that though, I did turn to look at him in surprise and mostly in confusion.</p><p>I blinked countless times waiting for some new information. It never came. So I asked for it instead.</p><p>"Are you sure you understand I am a man?" I quirked a brow in mock anger. Was he an idiot?</p><p>"Didn't I just show you that it can be done between men too...!? Also, unlike Shoko, I am not so awkward with you..."</p><p>"You are not reflecting at all I see..."</p><p>"Why should I!? I love you! Well it was kinda cruel to do it without you consenting to it but I am sure you liked it t-" There was a lie there, or a forced confidence. I couldn't quite get it but it didn't matter.</p><p>I arched up and although I was unable to sit up completely, I covered Tokishima Haruto's mouth with my hand, forcefully. My lower body might be out of commission but my hands had enough strength to strangle him if needed.</p><p>"I did not. And don't mention that. Ever again." I said with a new-found determination. My mind was apparently finally getting on track with the situation.</p><p>He pushed my hand away and begun again.</p><p>"But you came too!" Does he have a death wish!?</p><p>I felt my face burning up again nonetheless though.</p><p>"Tokishima Haruto, I can't pinpoint the reason behind your actions and I can't waste any more time to figure it out either." This little farce had no meaning. What was important right now was the Valvraves, the war and this module. Tokishima Haruto's shenanigas could wait, if not entirely buried up.</p><p>"Bu-!"</p><p>"I shall take no complain." I said resolutely this time.</p><p>"I got it..." He looked like a kicked puppy but this really wasn't important. Not for me at least.</p><p>"Okay, lie back down now. I will put a blanket over you. We are changing bed's today, kay...? And hopefully, tomorrow you will be able to move just fine!" He was back to smiling in a matter of seconds. It mustn't have been that important after all.</p><p>"I got it..." I replied nonchalantly. It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter.</p><p>Soon a warm blanket was put over me and I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep and let my body recover. Apparently, I should have taken a shower because I did feel cum leak out of my ass but I couldn't care less. I will deal with it in the morning.</p><p>On another note, for some unknown reason my heart was beating like I had just run a marathon and Haruto's smell on the sheets was so strong.</p><p>I eventually fell asleep while sniffing it, that sweet smell of Haruto... How was that even possible...!? And since when had he become 'Haruto'...? I asked myself, already half-asleep. I heard some shuffling atop me, Haruto was probably settling down for the day too.</p><p>I was tired... Too tired to even think...</p><p>I merely wished for morning to come and with it I would either wake up from this dream or at least-in case it was reality-I would completely forget tonight's events.</p><p>And as I made a mental note to myself that I would probably forget in the morning anyways, I felt myself drift off...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About this chapter, I am sorry L-Elf is a bit ooc but let's remember that he just got raped-kind of.<br/>And it was his first time with another man. So all in all, he is confused and vulnerable so please allow him to react like a normal human and not a robot for once lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>It's been two weeks since the incident with Tokishima Haruto.</p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream neither did I manage to forget the experience.</p><p>And out of curiosity-and simply out of curiousity-I did some research on it and found out that it is indeed possible for two men to have sex with each other.</p><p>But Tokishima Haruto's behavior was still strange in my eyes.</p><p>Not to mention, after a brief checking on me in the morning of that day, he started avoiding me like the plague.</p><p>And it's getting in the way of communication. Battle and political related affairs included. It was plainly infuriating.</p><p>Even during the election of the prime minister, we only had a brief exchange and then he run off.</p><p>From what I was informed later on by Rukino Saki, he also did the some short of sexual intercourse with her too. But he did so while he was having an attack. That was more logical and had a sound explanation behind it. In the meantime he was quite himself in my case. This was so ridiculous.</p><p>If I knew it would come to this, I would have kicked him away by force before anything started.</p><p>"Hey L-Elf! Can I ask you something?" The new prime minister, Sashinami Shoko, called out to me. This woman was also beyond my expectations. Probably one of the few students who demanded some respect.</p><p>"What is it?" I answered casually, no need to show my confusion to third parties.</p><p>"Uum... is something up with you and Haruto...? He is acting strange and you are totally avoiding each other!" She sounded worried but her tone was ever so slightly accusatory.</p><p>"That's what I wanna ask!" I blurted out accidentally and then sighed. Here I was trying to ignore the whol incident and Tokishima Harutp had to drag other people into this.</p><p>Sashinami Shoko gave me a questioning look, then seemed to be contemplating something and as she came to some kind of revelation, her eyes lit up in a suspicious way and told me all enthusiastically.</p><p>"I will be cheering for you two, so hurry up and make up!"</p><p>Then she run away, waving at me with a sheepish smile.</p><p>I just looked at her back getting farther away in confusion. What was that...?</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I have been avoiding him for two weeks already. Worry had overtaken me that first day and I enquired on his well-being. But after that, I just couldn't look him in the eye. Even our brief exchange during the elections was strained and I run away swiftly. At first, even he was bothered and seemed like he was avoiding me but after about two days he was back to the normal L-Elf... To a dissapointing level.</p><p>And I was the one who was acting all strange. After what happened with Rukino-san, I even felt compelled to give up any kind of one-sided feelings for L-Elf and take responsibility. But she stopped me before I could do anything...</p><p>"Ah..." I sighed in defeat... I had to start talking with him again...</p><p>I saw Rukino-san running over to me. It still felt a little awkward after what I had done-not that I had any recollection of it but still.</p><p>"Haruto, is something up with you and L-Elf lately?" She had a determined expression on her face. A little of anger, a little of sadness and a little of... amusement?</p><p>"Eh!? I... I wonder..." Something was definitely up, alright. But mixing Rukino-san in this wasn't going to help...</p><p>I looked away, hoping she wouldn't be so perceptive today. </p><p>She frowned a bit, probably in deep thinking and then her face lit up-mischievously, if I had to add-and she gave me a thumbs up.</p><p>"Go at it like you mean it! I will pray for your luck!" It looked like she was completely giving up on something and started out on a new quest.</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean!?" Of course I could guess what she was talking about. But I didn't want to be <em>that</em> obvious about it.</p><p>But I reflexively blushed either way.</p><p>"If only I had any luck though..." I murmured when she was too far to hear me.</p><p>I met L-Elf at the hall that day.</p><p>He looked deep in thought, as always.</p><p>And it suddenly felt too awkward to speak to him out of nowhere... And I chickened out.</p><p>If I am to be honest with myself, I felt an immense loneliness spread inside me... Which wasn't normal, right...?</p><p>I have only known L-Elf for what, a few weeks? And yet him being out of my life caused me such loneliness.</p><p>Of course I was regretting doing such a thing to him without his approval but... Against my better judgement, I did think he was enjoying it too, and I kept going all the way... I should have first tried to make him understand my feelings, I know.</p><p>Thinking about it now, that immense lust I felt at the time, it might have been connected to the kamitsuki inside me... But I still had my senses and could suppress it, was I dead set on it. Thus, I couldn't blame it on that. I didn't want to blame it on that. I just wanted...</p><p>Ahh... I wonder what he feels for me anyways...? Am I really just a tool to his great plan...?</p><p>Am I just that? Nothing more?</p><p>Well it's <em>that</em> L-Elf we are talking about here after all...</p><p>But because it was L-Elf, I even thought I wouldn't mind being just a tool to him if I could stay with him...</p><p>I sighed and shaked the thought out of my head...</p><p>Before I lost sight of him-his thoughts all sorted out, it seemed-I saw him turning around shyly, sparing a glance my way.</p><p>Upon noticing I was looking though, he turned again and walked away.</p><p>So it's not like he doesn't care at all... right?</p><p>Maybe... I still have a chance? A chance to correct this situation...?</p><p>That's it. I am gonna talk to him tomorrow. No matter what!</p><p>Even if we are getting attacked by Dorssia or aliens or whatever and we don't have any time to even sleep, I will tell him!</p><p>Even if it means I will have to tell him through the transmitter!!</p><p>That was a not-so-thought out promise to myself.</p><p>But I think I will try to keep it. How bad can it be?</p><p>So tomorrow...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confession in public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Haruto had been acting strange today. Even more than he had these last two weeks.</p><p>He tries to get close to me but when I turn around he just runs away.</p><p>What's with him anyways...? Does he want to talk to me or no...!? This is disturbing.</p><p>
  <em>"ALARM ALARM. DORSSIA ATTACK INCOMING. ALL PILOTS PLEASE BOARD TO YOUR VALVRAVES!"</em>
</p><p>I was close to the command room when the alarm sounded.</p><p>A Dorssia attack, huh? I suppose it was about time.</p><p>Well I can always deal with Tokishima Haruto later.</p><p>I moved to the control center swiftly, checking if all the personel was in position.</p><p>When the Valvraves had safely deployed, I begun giving orders. It's a good thing the students are actually listening to me without much resistance right now. Well... Excluding Tokishima Haruto at least.</p><p>Haruto as always wouldn't reply directly to me but still listened to my orders. At least he was obedient too.</p><p>The opponents were not that strong. My former comrades nowhere in sight.</p><p>But it still ended up becoming a long term battle. Meaning the number of the enemy was in no way small.</p><p>This was bad for the Valvraves, of course. We don't want them to overheat now, do we?</p><p>But it was still going mostly according to plan. No need to worry just yet.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ahh... what's up with this!? Does the universe hate me so much!?</p><p>I finally make up my mind to apologise properly to L-Elf and now this happens!! How unlucky can I get...?</p><p>Damn, the Valvrave is about to overheat too!! This is really no good, right...?</p><p>"Tokishima Haruto! Stay in position and be ready to fire the harakiri blade as soon as the counter reaches 666! Inuzuka Kyuuma, stay near Unit 1 and make sure it stays safe until the overheating is done!" L'Elf's voice was firm.</p><p>"Understood!" Senpai answered as on cue, taking position close to me.</p><p>"Rukino Saki and Yamada Raizou, try to lead as many enemies as possible in harakiri blade's path." He added with an ounce of absoluteness. Of course, nobody would disobey his orders during a battle. We had lost too many things already.</p><p>"Leave it to me and Carmilla!!" Rukino-san's Valvrave was the one with the lower temperature at the moment, she was quite confident in herself.</p><p>"It's Thunder! And I will plunder them!!" Yamada-kun on the other hand was as eager as always despite being well over 60/100.</p><p>Should I answer too? No. I still haven't apologized properly... Of course I will follow the orders. He doesn't need confirmation for this, does he?</p><p>My Valvrave reached 100 degrees in a mere minutes and my Valvrave ceased moving as was always the case.</p><p>I impatiently glanced at the counter, waiting for it to reach 666.</p><p>But most of the opponents just wouldn't get inside the area of harakiri blade's reach. In the meantime Yamada-kun and Inuzuka-senpai were having overheat difficulties too.</p><p>Maybe we will lose this time around? It's not that I distrust L-Elf, but even he can't calculate everything, right...?</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Hmm. They were good opponents, alright. But there was no problem.</p><p>The pilots should have enough time to leave the area too. And Unit 4 still was under 50, she could easily deal with the remaining enemies after the harakiri blade.</p><p>Now if only something unexpected happens that will make the Valvraves overheat sooner than expected, everything is going to be alright.</p><p>I continued giving everyone detailed commands. And they were all obediently executing them.</p><p>Now, if only Tokishima Haruto doesn't decide to mess up my calculations again...</p><p>But of course he has to do something of the sort, right!? I didn't even manage to finish my thought as Tokishima Haruto found it necessary to start rumbling yet again!</p><p>The transmitters were always on inside the Valvraves. But they aren't there so he can speak of whatever comes to mind.</p><p>"Ah.... This is Haruto. Uum... L-Elf, there's something I need to tell you! No matter what!"</p><p>Yep, nothing to do with the situation after all. I was about to cut him off but apparently I was too late, and he was too determined to speak.</p><p>"I'm sorry for doing such a thing to you! I really wanted to apologise for some time now but I ended up avoiding you instead... And yesterday I finally decided I would tell you everything today no matter what but... This battle isn't looking that well and I don't even know if we will win so I will tell you now!!"</p><p>There was a pause. I was going to grab this chance to stop him but Sashinami Shoko was upon me in seconds and covered my mouth. Giving Tokishima Haruto the perfect chance to continue on.</p><p>"I... I love you! I really do! So if we win this battle and we survive, please go out with me!!!"</p><p>I wonder if he knows <em>this</em> was heard by everyone in the command room and the Valvrave pilots... I a pretty sure these aren't things that should be announced like that. And who does he think I am? Of course we will win this?</p><p>Tokishima Haruto's monologue caused everyone in the command room to look at me dumbfounded. Great. Anything else?</p><p>Of course, I have no idea how to react to this <em>staring</em> but for now... I should tell him to shut up and concentrate on the fight, right?</p><p>Or that was what I was going to do if not for Sashinami Shoko jumping on me-I consider it a miracle I didn't fall down from the impact-, congratulating me for I don't know what.</p><p>"Wow! You made up, right!? That's great! You better answer him properly, L-Elf!" Why is this woman over-excited again...?</p><p>"Hah!?" I tried to convey the absurdity of this situation but apparently that won't work with JIORians.</p><p>Before I had time to do anything, I noticed the intense glares aimed at me from everyone in the room. Who-if my experience as a soldier is anything to go by-were ready to murder me if I did something to upset Haruto... Great! This is just fantastic!</p><p>Seriously, what's up with this situation...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L-Elf's answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ah... I confessed! I actually did it! Not only did I apologise, I also confessed!</p><p>But no answer came.</p><p>Was he angry?</p><p>I was completely lost in thought. Well, maybe not completely.</p><p>I glanced at the heat monitor every few seconds, making sure it still hadn't reached 666. I had a harakiri blade to fire off after all. I wasn't completely stupid after all.</p><p>"536°"</p><p>I still had time. But no answer came back.</p><p>A while passed before I finally heard his voice through the communicator.</p><p>"First of all. We are gonna win as long as all of you follow my orders. So don't say things like it's your last wish!"</p><p>"So-sorry..." Well, I suppose I deserved that comeback...</p><p>"Also... I don't really understand what that love you are talking about is! And <em>dating</em> is probably another JIORian slang because I don't even know what it means. Moreover, this is neither the time nor the place to talk about this, right!?"</p><p>"I... I guess so..." I knew that much of course. "But, I really wanted to apologise to you! And I really do love you!" Ah, I was rambling again. "And I wanna cherish you and be with you and... make you happy! That's why-!" I was cut off by a tired sigh.</p><p>"...I don't really get what is that you want from me but... if it's really important to you then we can give it a try. So, for the time being, just concentrate on the battle, Tokishima Haruto!" His voice resounded strongly through the transmitters.</p><p>I smiled to myself, content.</p><p>"Yes sir!" I could finally reply normally to the commands. It's been a while. It feels good.</p><p>And what has me so content was the fact that it had sounded so like him... <em>I don't know what it is but let's give it a try</em>, huh... I couldn't help but smile at myself.</p><p>Always taking every possibility into account, isn't he...? That's one of the parts I love about him though, don't I now? I let a small chuckle escape my lips. This was just such a comedy if looked from a third person.</p><p>I looked back to the heat indicator and kept my gaze on it. Ready to fire anytime.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>So I did say all those embarrassing things to him-which for the record, I did unwillingly-but everyone just kept staring at me, some in suspicion and others in amusement.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" I asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing! We are just so happy for you two!" Sashinami Shoko said energetically as she captured me into yet another one of JIOR's famed <em>hugs</em>.</p><p>"Ehm... okay?" I said as I was trying to get away. Did this woman do Judo or what?</p><p>"Well... I guess it is strange but, oh well. Good luck!" Renboukouji Satomi added and gave me a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hah...?"</p><p>I received some more so-called <em>congratulations</em> and strange pieces of advice which I would like to avoid listing.</p><p>Despite everything though, my attention was still concentrated on the battle taking place in front of me. Giving Unit 3 and 4 detailed pointers all the wile. When Unit 1 had charged up, I ordered Tokishima Haruto to use the harakiri blade.</p><p>Naturally, the battle ended in a success for us.</p><p>After the remaining enemy forces were dealed with and the Valvrave pilots were back on the module, everyone insisted on celebrating the win. A silly thing to do, if you ask me but the students had another opinion. I sighed as I heard another champagne being opened.</p><p>Honestly, aren't they all still underage...?</p><p>After sorting out some data regarding today's battle-because, yes, I might be leading but reports are still a thing to do-, I joined their <em>party</em>.</p><p>Not that I was giving much attention to what was going on around me, just enough to avoid flying objects that came my way. I busied myself, wondering what was up with Tokishima Haruto instead.</p><p>Said person was nowhere to be seen at the time though.</p><p>I only managed to meet him later that night when we both returned to our shared room.</p><p>I guess he had other matters to attend to.</p><p>I was slightly afraid he would start avoiding me again-which was really tiring-but thankfully he spoke to me normally when I set foot in the room.</p><p>"L-Elf... Uum... I'm sorry for today... It must have been quite a shock, right?" He laughed sheepishly.</p><p>"Indeed, I hadn't calculated that. You are beyond my calculations in a lot of ways, after all." I said nonchalantly and sat down on the bed.</p><p>"No... if you <em>had</em> calculated that, it would have been very creepy, actually..."</p><p>"Is that so...?" I asked indifferently.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Yes! It is!" L-Elf was really no good with actual common sense, was he...?</p><p>"I see." As neutrally as always...</p><p>Hmm...? We were talking normally...? No awkwardness at all!</p><p>After so long, we are finally talking normally again!! I should have done this from the start!</p><p>And although I would love to keep on this comfortable chit-chat, I did have to address the actual question here.</p><p>"Hey... Uum... L-Elf...?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"...will you still date me?"</p><p>"Hmm? Date...? Didn't I say we can try that back in the command room?" No emotion was visible but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.</p><p>"Wow! Yay! Thanks!" I said all enthusiastically. I couldn't restrain my smile. Even if I knew that L-Elf wasn't realising what he was getting himself into, this felt like a step and it was a good step!</p><p>"Huh? Is it that much of a deal?" He was looking sceptically.</p><p>"It is, I am telling you!"</p><p>"Okay..." He made a face like he was taking notes in his head. He was really trying to understand all this.</p><p>He was so pure at some things, heh... Unexpectedly so...</p><p>I smiled fondly and walked over to him. I gently shuffled his hair.</p><p>Who could guess that the mighty L-Elf was <em>this</em> inexperienced and slow at these kind of things!!</p><p>I thought to myself and chuckled, hoping against my better judgement L-Elf wouldn't pull out his gun and shoot me this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>So what exactly is a <em>date</em>?</p><p>I asked Tokishima Haruto that.</p><p>He made a strange face-which caused me some unexplained annoyance if I am being honest-and started explaining, or tried to at least.</p><p>It made no sense to me though.</p><p>"Uugh... You know, like... Going on walks together or holding hands or eating together? And maybe, you know... kissing from time to time or something?"</p><p>And that was one of the most vague explanation I have heard in my life so far... Great.</p><p>I had no clue what deep meaning was in those actions and I certainly didn't know how to reply.</p><p>This guy is just beyond my calculations. I sighed inwardly before nodding.</p><p>So, without any other major occurence, it has already been two days since we started <em>dating</em>.</p><p>Nothing has changed whatsoever. Not as far as I am concerned at least.</p><p>I am not quite sure whether I am thankful about that or not though. I just hope it's not the calm before a storm.</p><p>"L-Elf, when are we to reach the moon?"</p><p>Sashinami Shoko asked me. We were sitting at the library as she had asked for my assistance in learning things about being a prime minister. I doubted we would find anything useful in a school library but I came along nonetheless. I could start her on social studies and history books for now. </p><p>"If all goes according to plan, I would say in about a week." I replied as I came over to the table, putting down the books I had picked out for her. She made a grimace momentarily. The smile was back on her face before I managed to retort though.</p><p>"Okay, thanks! Oh! By the way, how is it going with Haruto?" She was once again directing those sparkly eyes at me.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I... I mean... you are dating now, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's supposed to be the case."</p><p>"And... how far have you gone?" I was honestly afraid she would have a heart-attack from all this excitement.</p><p>"What do you mean?" In the meantime, I was finding myself at a loss with these JIORians once again.</p><p>"Ah! I see! You don't want to tell me, right? I guess even you are embarrassed when it comes to such things, huh! That's a bit unexpected but don't worry! It's okay! I am just going to pester Haruto for details later!" She slapped my back-something she was doing a lot lately, a JIORian gesture?- and, grabbing a book, she took off. She run away, huh... I thought as I eyed the pile of books resting on the table. We have to work on this.</p><p>That aside, I was at a complete loss with the conversation. What kind of things was she even talking about...?</p><p>I let out another sigh. I should check the internet for what this <em>date</em> is after all. It's probably a waste of time but I can't depend on these JIORians for a proper explanation it seemed.</p><p>To top it off, everyone was looking at me strangely these last two days and I have no idea what's going on. That makes me uncomfortable, so research it is.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>So... we are supposed to be dating with L-Elf. Supposed to.</p><p>But me being my pathetic self, I was too shy to initiate anything and it's already been two days!!?</p><p>In the meantime Shoko and the others are pestering me about details and whatnot!!</p><p>I should do something about this, right? I mean... L-Elf has no idea what this is all about so I have to take the initiatiative.</p><p>I sighed before making a proper statement in my mind: <em>'Alright! I will ask him on a date!'</em></p><p>I just hopped I will actually uphold the statement. Which if I was to do, I had to do tonight.</p><p>When I came in to our room, L-Elf was already there. Sitting at the desk, busying himself with something as always.</p><p>"Uum... L-Elf..."</p><p>"What?" He doesn't even turn to look at me, great.</p><p>"C-can we go on a date?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Like I have said countless times, I still don't know what that <em>date</em> you are talking about is. And I am still not done with my research on it."</p><p>"You are researching it...? Ehm, y-you don't have to worry that much about it! Just follow me, kay?"</p><p>"Now?" He finally turned around. His gaze was one full of curiousity.</p><p>"Is it a bad time now?" I asked, trying to peek at the papers on the desk.</p><p>"No... not really..." He shuffled them out of sight quickly. Was it something I shouldn't see? I brushed off the question.</p><p>"Then, will you please follow me?" I smiled, trying to encourage him.</p><p>"I got it. I will follow you then." He sighed and stood up.</p><p>At least I did get his approval! That's still a good step!</p><p>And now, the actual question is: where am I supposed to take him!? Because my mind was set on making him agree, not on the actual date itself!!</p><p>Good job, Haruto! I resisted the urge to facepalm and started thinking.</p><p>...a place we can be alone...</p><p>"U-uum... L-Elf... is it okay if we go in town?"</p><p>"I would prefer not to stray too far from the school in case of a Dorssian attack... but I guess it's okay if it's only for a bit."</p><p>"Yay!" Celebrating another small victory because dating L-Elf is nothing short of war and small victories are a thing to celebrate.</p><p>Okay so about where to take him. I really had no idea so I asked him to follow me to the shopping district. The walk there was silent.</p><p>Mostly, because halfway through I felt the need to play the guide and list what each landmark was. L-Elf seemed uninterested but I just kept blabbing on and on.</p><p>Having reached our destination, I looked around. I spotted an arcade. As far as I know, Dorssia isn't that much of a fan of videogames so it was something that L-Elf had probably never seen. I took him inside.</p><p>He looked pretty confused by the place. It really was his first time at such a place. I felt a small sense of victory again inside me.</p><p>H-he doesn't know what to do, right? His face was pure confusion itself. And it was beautiful, distrubingly so.</p><p>I... I explain to him what this place is. I briefly explained what an arcade is. He looked at me alienated. I chuckled.</p><p>"U-um! You just have fun, kay? Fighting and strategy are your things, right?"</p><p>"...I admit I don't particularly hate them."</p><p>"That's an acceptable level to have fun, I guess. Let's find some strategy games!"</p><p>He started walking around with a perplexed expression, trying to figure out which ones are strategy games.</p><p>He is trying too hard... That is also like him but...</p><p>I should probably explain to him that we are here to relax...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ...fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Tokishima Haruto brought me to a so-called <em>arcade</em>.</p><p>This is certainly a JIOR thing because I do admit I haven't even heard of such a place.</p><p>And we are supposedly on a <em>date</em>. Is this a <em>date</em>? He said it's a <em>date</em> but I don't really understand what makes it so special.</p><p>What am I supposed to do...? He said to find a strategy game but how am I supposed to know which ones are the strategy games.</p><p>"Uum... L-Elf... is it okay if we hold hands?"</p><p>He asked me as he walked next to me around the <em>arcade</em>.</p><p>I looked over at him in question. He had mentioned something about holding hands...</p><p>"...Is there something special in holding hands?"</p><p>He looked kinda disappointed at my question but still answered me.</p><p>"...No ...nothing special... But even so, can we do it!?" He sounded desperate.</p><p>"Well... I suppose it's alright...?"</p><p>He was overjoyed. It was quite obvious as he snatched my hand with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>Another thing to search on the internet later, it is.</p><p>Apparently no good game was still up. Tokishima Haruto admitted he hadn't come to this specific arcade in a while.</p><p>He gave up on finding a game and just pulled me along all the way to what must have been a shopping mall.</p><p>Really what are we supposed to do? I couldn't care less about games or shopping but apparently it was important to Tokishima Haruto so I let him have his way.</p><p>Getting more and more confused, I eventually ceased participating in his rumble an fell silent because not much time later he questioned me on it.</p><p>"L-Elf! Why are you so serious!?"</p><p>"Hm? What do you mean?"</p><p>"...I mean... You just look so lost in thought...! And you aren't paying much attention around either! It looks like you don't care for anything!"</p><p>"...I don't understand what's wrong with that..."</p><p>"Aaghh! In a date you are supposed to have fun! Fun!"</p><p>"<em>...fun?</em>"</p><p>"Agh... I don't know how to explain it to you..."</p><p>I titled my head to the side in question.</p><p>"...Let's start from here then. What's your definition of <em>fun</em>?"</p><p>My definition of fun...?</p><p>Hmm... I pondered the question in my mind for a few seconds.</p><p>"Something useless." I replied resolutely.</p><p>He sighed deeply. Did I say something wrong...?</p><p>"That's the root of the problem then."</p><p>"Is there a problem?"</p><p>He facepalmed... Did I say something funny after all?</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ah... This is no good... There's no salvation with him...!</p><p>There's a problem! A big problem! How is this considered a date!?</p><p>"L-Elf... Could you please not act like a soldier until we get back?" I asked hesitantly. This was my last resort.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't know. Nobody ever requested something like that from me before."</p><p>"I expected as much..." A sigh escaped me. "Then try to act like other people do? You have done infiltration missions before, right?"</p><p>"Well yes. Should I act like that?"</p><p>"I would prefer if you didn't have to act at all but at least it will better than this..." I said desperately and gestured in his general direction.</p><p>He nodded and his personality took a 180° turn in less than 2 seconds...</p><p>"Hey, Tokishima-kun, where are we gonna go next?" He asked me smiling.</p><p>I did tell him to act normally, alright. But I have no recollection of telling him to act all girly too!!!</p><p>"L-Elf... You don't have to act girly?"</p><p>"Is that so? But dates are things couples do?" And he was back to himself.</p><p>So he really did some research on it... And yet how could he not know that he was supposed to have fun while on a date!?</p><p>"We are both men but you don't have to act girly! Just, have fun..."</p><p>"You are quite difficult to please, you know that? Are dates so troublesome?" I was really resisting the urge to facepalm.</p><p>I should probably calm down before I ask him to shoot me so I can wake up...! This is so hard!!</p><p>"Okay, that's it! If it's easier for you, then act as girly as you like!! And now follow me!" I yanked at his hand as I stroked forward.</p><p>I think I did sound a bit angry...</p><p>I am not angry at him though...</p><p>I do understand he has never done something like this before. I do understand he lived in a completely different world...</p><p>It's just... I want him to enjoy himself as much as possible from now on... I genuinely wanted him to have some fun...</p><p>"Yeah! I got it, Tokishima-kun!" He said giggling like a girl again. This really threw me off.</p><p>This was <em>not</em> going to end well...!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Talk to me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>The date thing didn't progress much after that. We took a walk around the shopping mall.</p><p>Seeing an excited and lively L-Elf (even girly) was a change of pace alright. He even pretended to be interested in clothes and cosmetics. Which has me questioning many things, for example why does he know how to apply make-up and what not.</p><p>It was quite fun to see, alright. But I still felt bad making him act like this.</p><p>I am having fun but he is supposed to genuinely be having fun too. Which was obviously not the case.</p><p>At first, I believed that as time passed, he would start having fun outside of the acting but it didn't seem to be the case even now.</p><p>In a loss for words, I just kept staring in front of me. A shop display happened to be there but I couldn't even note what was there, I was looking through the display, my attention elsewhere.</p><p>That was probably what made L-Elf notice that I was acting too weird-even for his standards.</p><p>"Hey... Tokishima Haruto. Is something the matter?"</p><p>The acting stopped abruptly. Like it was never there, except the traces of make-up on his face.</p><p>I was, at the very least, glad he was worrying about me but...</p><p>"L-elf... You do know how people have fun. Your acting is splendid. So why can't you just have fun while being yourself...?" I asked almost sadly.</p><p>"Hmm..." He appears to be in deep thought. He was calculating something again... At least he is back to being his usual self.</p><p>It's quite strange to see him ponder something for so long though.</p><p>His calculations are usually a matter of seconds. Not to mention, he always gets everything right.</p><p>"Apparently my brain doesn't regard fun as something essential to me." He replied nonchalantly, content he reached an answer. I wasn't content on it at all.</p><p>"But fun is something everyone needs!" I argued.</p><p>"Not me." There was no doubt in his voice, that made it even more sad.</p><p>"Then, who are you!? What exactly is it that's on your mind when you aren't doing something!? I don't get it!! Is there nothing else than that plan of yours that's important!? Not even a little bit!?"</p><p>I stopped. Ah... I raised my voice again... I am not angry... I am just... sad for him... I know I should be more patient it's proving to be so difficult.</p><p>"...What else could be important for me, other than my plan?" He asked genuinely. I know he isn't faking it. I know. But this is just too sad...</p><p>"...like ...Like... Have some fun! Express your feelings! Do something for yourself!" I took hold of his hand again. But he pulled it away.</p><p>"What do you even know about me!? I want nothing for myself! I am doing everything for that person...!" The desperate look on his face made me want to crumble to pieces.</p><p>The person on the photograph. It's true that I don't know anything about that person. Nor what her relationship with L-Elf was. Only that she was his <em>light</em>.</p><p>Maybe they are lovers...!? Ah wait... if that was the case then he wouldn't date me, right...? And he would know what a date is anyways... I sighed self-consciously.</p><p>"Sorry... I don't know anything about you and I don't understand you! So tell me! Talk to me! If you don't say anything I won't get it!!" I hope the desperation in my voice wasn't too obvious. But I was desperate. Desperate enough to cry apparently because my cheeks were suddenly wet.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Tokishima Haruto suddenly started crying. Did I do something wrong? I do admit I lost my cool there for a moment but I didn't intend it to have such a result.</p><p>Ehm... what does one do in such a situation, again...?</p><p>That website did say that making your partner cry on dates is a bad sign. Maybe the proper thing to do in this situation is to apologise...? Well it was worth a try.</p><p>"Ehm... I'm sorry...?"</p><p>"Don't force yourself, L-Elf..." He put a hand out in front of me and looked at the ground, wiping his eyes with the other. "I know you don't get anything... It's okay."</p><p>I scratched the back of my head looking downward. I admit it feels uncomfortable when someone realises I don't know what I am doing.</p><p>"Sorry... I guess, I can't understand anything you say, either..." I murmured silently. I did feel genuinely bad. A-and Haruto's mental health is also important.</p><p>"At least you tried. Thanks." He smiled. At the time, I thought his smile was beautiful and genuine and... nothing that should be directed at me...</p><p>Soon a hand was on my head, shuffling my hair reassuringly. I looked back up at him in confusion.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>Did I do something funny...?</p><p>A short silence followed. It was... comfortable, in my opinion. Strangely so.</p><p>After a while, he extended his hand and told me to go back to our room.</p><p>"So is this the end of <em>that</em> date?" I asked, purely for reference. Nothing else.</p><p>"Hmm... I guess...? Ah but, let's sleep together!" He smiled again. It was... a sad smile.</p><p>"Is that all?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I think it was the first time I slept in the same bed with someone. It was unexpectedly warm, and cosy, though a bit awkward at first.</p><p>Hmm... maybe this <em>date</em> thing... isn't so bad after all...</p><p>I murmur to myself as I find myself falling asleep engulfed by Haruto's smell once again.</p><p>And I realise that Tokishima Haruto had become just Haruto somewhere during our <em>date</em>. It wasn't that bad...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Let's...!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>After our first date, nothing of importance happened.</p><p>Waking up next to L-Elf was a pleasant experience, until I asked for 5 more minutes of snoozing and got kicked out of bed at least.</p><p>A few days passed. We were nearing the moon. On a side note,we were not as awkward with each other as before.</p><p>But our conversations still consisted of only battles and plans and all the sort.</p><p>L-Elf doesn't seem disheartended by it at all. It seems like he doesn't care at all actually. Which, if I think seriously, was to be expected. I just didn't want to accept it though so I just tried hard to find reasons why we couldn't move on and share things about ourselves.</p><p>Maybe I made him angry again after all...? Maybe I was too pushy with him...</p><p>I really don't understand how to deal with him.</p><p>Not understanding each other... is so difficult...</p><p>I don't know what to do... I murmur to myself every now and again when I am alone.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I don't get it. I don't know what to do.</p><p>My calculations are out of place. And the internet info isn't helping much either.</p><p>I thought emotions were not something I needed... so why am I facing such difficulty now?</p><p>Lately my heart starts pulsing faster than normal. It's not like I am ill or something so why does my chest feel so heavy?</p><p>"...Is this what <em>love</em> really is?"</p><p>I thought I knew what love was.</p><p>I thought I was in love with Liselotte. was I mistaken? Was that just... affection? But I do believe still love her... And I still do want to save her of course.</p><p>Then what is this thing with Haruto. I don't get it at all...</p><p>Maybe I should try to understand Haruto better?</p><p>But then again I don't know how. I should have a talk with him about it, I know.</p><p>Two days later, and after another grand battle. Which caused more confusion than relief, we reached the moon.</p><p>We were slowly figuring out things about the Valvraves, like the runes. But it was still all very confusing, what with Cain piloting Unit 2 and being immortal himself. Was he something like the students...? Or something else entirely? The question marks only grew more in number.</p><p>There were two milestones in that battle in my journey with figuring out my emotions. First, I was feeling some kind of guilt when I made Haruto-he had completely become Haruto now-fire the harakiri blade despite knowing Sashinami Shoko's father was in the middle of the enemy army. Sashinami Shoko asked me not to tell Haruto, and I wouldn't. I didn't want to. Second, I was experiencing something called happiness when Haruto held down Cain for me to escape. I know well enough that it was the best thing for our win, but I still felt a strange surge of something, which I figured out was happiness a bit later while researching.</p><p>Having now reached the moon though-a neutral territory, we had a lot of things going on with establishing ourselves as an actual new country.</p><p> It wasn't like all was well now but at least no Dorssian attacks were going to come in the near future. So, I decided to confront Haruto about it. About my recent research and our <em>dating</em>.</p><p>A few days after reaching the moon, when we were back in our room at night, I was dead set on clearing some things up.</p><p>But instead, he initiated the conversation.</p><p>"L-Elf... I need to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Y-yeah... actually me too..." I replied urgently.</p><p>"You know... about us dating..."</p><p>"Yeah... about that..." I took a deep breath and said: <em>"...Let's try again!"</em></p><p>But at the same time I heard Haruto say: <em>"...Let's stop!" </em></p><p>We both let out a surprised <em>"Eh...?".</em></p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ehhhh!????</p><p>Did I hear that right just now!?</p><p>Did he just say let's try again!?</p><p>Didn't he <em>hate</em> it!?</p><p>What's going on...!!!?</p><p>He looked pretty confused too.</p><p>Well I only proposed we end this because he probably didn't love me but...</p><p>If that's the case then why is he saying such a hopeful thing...?</p><p>"Uum... Haruto." Eh? Haruto? Since when had he stopped using my full name!? "I really don't understand much about dating or love, as it seems. And I am sorry..."</p><p>"Eh!? Sorry? For what?" I was honestly close to losing it. L-Elf was saying things so out of character.</p><p>"For not understanding you.... and I didn't really try to either... I apologise for that. I have to admit though, I didn't hate it. This <em>date</em> thing." He gestured between us.</p><p>"L-Elf...? D-do you have a fever...?" I blurted out all concerned. Because this was strange and I wasn't prepared for such an outcome when I brought up this conversation.</p><p>"...?" He touched his forehead first, measuring his temperature. After making sure it was his normal temperature, he replied.</p><p>"Negative. My temperature is just fine."</p><p>"I...is that so...?" Can someone really measure their temperature accurately like that, I wonder... "Then you really want to continue dating!?" I asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yes. I think that if it's with you, it's going be a worthwhile experience at the very least." He nodded in approval and then threw a stray beautiful smile at me.</p><p>Was L-Elf's face always so pretty? It felt a hundred times more bright when he was smiling. I felt captivated.</p><p>I would like to see that smile again. I let that wish be instilled in my mind.</p><p>I should... try to make him smile like this again. Yeah. Through<em> dating</em>.</p><p>"Ah! But why did you say we should stop it?" He asked eyes full of curiousity.</p><p>"I thought you didn't like it but you didn't want to tell me."</p><p>"If that was the case I would have told you right away."</p><p>"Ah. Right. You are quite straightforward at things not concerning your plans..." I exclaimed feeling idiotic for even thinking that was a possibility. And then I burst out in hysteric laughing.</p><p>L-Elf looked at me slightly suspiciously again but it passed soon.</p><p>I was thankful we could still go on dates. Even if L-Elf didn't quite understand what they were. I hoped he would come to properly realise my feelings for him one day and reciprocate them. That thought was enough to soothe me for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Split everything in half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>We've safely arrived to the moon. We have also made up.</p><p>But... I feel slightly awkward lately. Whenever Haruto speaks to me or touches me, I think my heart rate increases ever so slightly. Which is quite strange.</p><p>I did do a medical check up on myself just in case but nothing turned up. No irregularities.</p><p>Maybe I should ask Haruto about this...?</p><p>He made it clear to me that it was alright to ask him whatever I didn't understand. This wasn't up his expertise and I didn't know if it had anything to do with our <em>dating</em>. I should probably still ask him about it later.</p><p>Three weeks had gone by since we reached the moon. Sashinami Shoko insisted they have their cultural festival or whatever.</p><p>I was intent on dissuading her from this. But she wouldn't shut up about it. Honestly I've had enough when she started boycotting. In the end I gave the OK with a sigh. This girl, even more than Haruto, was unpredictable.</p><p>Haruto had insisted on us having a date during said cultural festival and unwillingly, I had agreed. In the end he got dragged into working for a stand, and I was pulled along. There I had the chance to observe the JIORians having <em>fun</em> a bit more than usual. I still don't understand what's so fun with haunted houses but I let it slide. Haruto insisted on going and Sashinami Shoko was pushing us to go as well. I felt no thrill whatsoever but I do admit my heartbeat was faster when Haruto literally clinged onto me-why bring him here when he was obviously no good with these things...?</p><p>That night and every night, we returned back to our shared room. And we usually chatted for a while before sleeping. It was... pleasant.</p><p>But one day, even that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>Haruto came to me, looking like an emotional wreck. He asked me to lock him up and run experiments on him. The desperation and urgency in his voice made my heart clench, but I kept the usual calm demeanor.</p><p>"Haruto. Are you sure about this?" It was intended to dissuade him, but it wouldn't work. I knew it.</p><p>"Yes... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... I don't want to bite anyone anymore... But the attacks won't stop! It's a matter of time! I have to do something..."</p><p>I thought that I should respect his wishes. So I asked Dr. Ogawa for assistance.</p><p>To be completely honest with myself, I felt pity every time I saw him suffering and screaming in pain inside that room-no, that cage.</p><p>I wanted him out, but I had no idea how else to <em>help</em> him.</p><p>Once, Rukino Saki came inside. Demanding for Haruto to be released, being quick to blame me for this. Which I don't blame her for, it was the most plausible explanation. I explained to her that Haruto himself asked for this. She was disbelieving until Haruto himself said so.</p><p>I agreed with her on his realease, though. But of course, I didn't show anything of the sort. I wanted to get Haruto out of there myself but I supressed this unexplained desire.</p><p>We had planned for a departure to earth soon. On the day of the departure, the Valvraves suddenly lost their colors. Deep black turning a transparent white. Having all run out of fuel.</p><p>Even I was at a loss. I was mostly sure that this had something to do with Haruto having attacks more and more frequently.</p><p>To go to earth, we needed the Valvraves. That much was sure. </p><p>Haruto, unaware of the urgent situation at hand, got out of that room on his own. He made his way to Unit 1. Or more precisely, he tried to.</p><p>Rukino Saki came to me in a rush, telling me Haruto was nowhere to be found. I nodded and run off.</p><p>I was sure I could find Haruto, I wasn't so naive, I had a transmitter implanted in him when we were doing tests on him.</p><p>I found him on his way to the Valvraves...</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I have to go... As long as I enter the cockpit...</p><p>Yet, I could hardly move my legs. I couldn't believe my condition was <em>this</em> bad.</p><p>On the way to the Valvrave, L-Elf appeared before me.</p><p>Ah... how long was it since I properly looked at L-Elf?</p><p>Even though I told him we would date... I ended up bringing an end to it myself...</p><p>Of course... Because I do love him, after all. I can't allow him to date a monster like me... Just the thought of this fact made my heart ache.</p><p>"Haruto. Where do you think you are going?"</p><p>His expression was calm and neutral like always. But I could see a glint of worry in his eyes. That was enough for me. I didn't need anything else.</p><p>"Where... you ask...? The Valvrave of course... Help me go there... As long as I get...in the cockpit..." It felt like such a hassle to talk. </p><p>"The Valvraves are out of fuel."</p><p>"Hah..?" It took me a while to assess his words and then the gears in my head turned. "Speaking of which, we never refueled them, did we...? What do they even move on...?" I asked in a daze.</p><p>"Most probably, runes. They probably run out of fuel, because you don't bite anyone anymore. Think about it. The Valvraves need an energy source, runes. That is what you are taking by biting people, I think."</p><p>"...What...!? So...I have to go on attacking people... so the Valvraves will..." I stumbled at my words. I couldn't accept this truth.</p><p>"Yes." The answer was simple. Annoyingly so.</p><p>"...Why did I have to become like this, a monster feeding on humans...!? Why me!?" I was in a frenzy as my mind flashed back to the Valvrave's monitor that first day, <em>'Do you quit humanity?'</em>. So this is what it was about...</p><p>"Then die. And let someone else to take your place." L-Elf said with the usual commanding tone. He had pulled out his knife already.</p><p>I looked at his eyes then, searching for something. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what until I found it in those beautiful lilac eyes.</p><p>He was sad. He didn't want to do this...</p><p>I felt bad making him say something like that. I knew he also said it for me. If I die, then I won't suffer anymore, this is his solution to my suffering.</p><p>He probably really loved me then... Something moved in me.</p><p>"I can't let this burden to someone else... It is my burden to carry!" I said resolutely. Moreso than I expected.</p><p>"Then, bite me." His eyes were full of determination.</p><p>"W-why...?" I found myself asking.</p><p>"You said we could split it in half. Back on the day we met. So, let's split everything in half. The pain. The <em>fun</em>. The sadness. The burden. Everything." The knife which was so close to slitting my throat fell down and his hands were on my shoulders in some kind of reassurance.</p><p>I really didn't want to burden him with this but there was no other choice. Steeling my heart, I replied.</p><p>"I got it. We will spilt it up. All of it. Everything."</p><p>It felt like we sealed a contract. Our second one. L-Elf untightened the collar of his shirt, making space for me to bite.</p><p>Taking a deep birth, I felt an attack coming, and I let it come. I bit into his neck. I felt my energy replenishing.</p><p>This time, L-Elf didn't scream that much. He was gritting his teeth though. I might have been in a daze but maybe because the monster inside me was weakened, I had recollection of the scene.</p><p>I didn't want to hurt, I really didn't want to but... we promised to split everything in half. Even the pain. I clenched my fist as I supressed my guilt.</p><p>The Valvraves' colors were back. The beautiful white fading into black.</p><p>A contract. A promise. Or something more...</p><p>
  <em>Still a mystery to unfold... </em>
</p><p>I find myself murmuring as my mind slowly cleared up from the daze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cheer someone up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>A contract. A proper contract was sealed with that gesture.</p><p>Strangely enough, even when I got bitten, and felt pain rush through me with the bite, I wasn't regretting my decision.</p><p>When the rest of the pilots and Sashinami Shoko saw the state Haruto was in, they all stated they weren't going anywhere. Haruto tried to reassure them that he was alright now. He looked at me for support but I just shrugged. For starters, I couldn't win an arguement with Sashinami Shoko and I also wanted Haruto to rest up a bit before we go to earth. It wan't be just a simple stroll after all.</p><p>In the end, Haruto gave up and accepted the one week delay in their plans. I thanked Sashinami Shoko in my mind. An extra week of preparations was never anything bad anyways.</p><p>If I had to specify a problem in this time period it was the fact that Haruto started looking at me with eyes full of guilt after our <em>incident</em>... And I didn't like that...</p><p>I wondered how he must be feeling right now. I thought I had to cheer him up somehow. But I didn't know the way.</p><p>Yesterday I tried cheering him up by initiating a kiss. Ihad been researching on dating on the internet, and I did read an article which said that kissing was a good way to cheer someone up, but in this case, it didn't seem to work. Though he did make a susprised face momentarily.</p><p>But after that he looked at me with those eyes full of guilt yet again and run away.</p><p>I am no good at cheering people up as it is... I don't know what to do about this.</p><p>Every time I tried talking to him, he run away. I think what I did feel then, was genuine sadness.</p><p>I kept trying to analyse emotions. It was hard. I still don't understand emotions good enough. But I had made some progress.</p><p>One day Sashinami Shoko came to me asking for advice. She was the prime minister after all. And I knew she wasn't any good with political stuff just yet. It was satisfying that she finally took my advice and has been using that pile of books.</p><p>After I was done giving her some pointers for the next council with ARUS, I decided it was a safe bet to ask her about Haruto. Out of all the JIORians, apart from Haruto and Dr. Ogawa, she was the only one I felt kind of close with.</p><p>"Sashinami Shoko, how do you cheer someone up?"</p><p>"Huh?" She made a surprised face before it turned into a smile. "I am surprised to hear such a question coming out of your mouth...!"</p><p>"I know fully well this is not normal for me, but I need to cheer someone up, no matter what. And I need your help!" She looked at me amused and gave me a bit of advice. It was at the very least more helful than the internet, I had to admit.</p><p>"Hmm... It really depends on each case but how about trying to do something the other enjoys? That way they could forget their worries and all..."</p><p>I think I was desperate to cheer Haruto up, I was even taking notes.</p><p>She laughed at me about it though. I wonder why...</p><p>Before she could tell me anything else, Nori Marie came in and took her away. Sashinami Shoko waved in my direction with a light: "Go for it!".</p><p>I did get some JIORian advice, so I decided to put it to use right away.</p><p>But then I was faced with the actual problem at hand. I had no idea what Haruto enjoyed doing...</p><p>M-maybe... if I took him out... for a walk? But then another problem arised. Haruto was avoiding him <em>again</em>.</p><p>L-Elf felt in a slump. It had been quite a long time such a thing had happened.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I know, I know, I know! I know I shouldn't avoid L-Elf but... I don't want to hurt him anymore!!</p><p>I know I am just running away from reality again but I don't know what to do... I don't know how to face this...</p><p>I honestly wished for the knowledge and calm L-Elf had at that time. He probably would have no problem was he in my place.</p><p>I decided to properly return to our room that day. I had been moving around my friends rooms these days but it was time I faced this somehow.</p><p>When I entered, L-Elf was researching something on the desk like always.</p><p>I slid in silently and tried to peek at whatever he was looking at.</p><p>I was surprised. It was not battle strategies, nor political stuff...</p><p>What he was reading at the moment, was a guide to cheer people up... Why would he read such a thing...?</p><p>It took me a moment, but eventually I did understand. He was researching this for my sake....</p><p>Happiness overtook me. I suddenly felt so happy, I just started crying.</p><p>L-Elf reacted to my sobbing and turned around. The fact that he was so immersed in his <em>studies</em> he didn't even notice me was so adorable.</p><p>"H-Haruto!?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the time I was originally writing this fic, I had forgotten some events of the anime and I messed up the timeline a lot. I've been trying to correct that in this rewrite but I will still have their depart for earth be delayed and not immediately after they sealed their "contract".<br/>I apologise for the confusion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Less bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>While I was busy researching, reading cheering guides and such, I suddenly hear sobs behind.</p><p>I turn around only to see Haruto there, crying...!? Why is he crying...!? Also was I so engrossed in this that I hadn't noticed him enter...? Talk about letting my guard down. I just noted that for later and concentrated on the situation at hand though.</p><p>"H-Haruto!?" I turned around and exclaimed in concern.</p><p>He didn't reply. He just kept sobbing, avoiding looking at me.</p><p>"Uum... are you okay? Why are you crying?" I tried again, confused.</p><p>Still no answer came.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked again and stood up, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression.</p><p>He didn't say anything in return but suddenly, he jumped on me. And I mean, literally jumped on me. If the chair wasn't behind me I would be lying down on the floor now.</p><p>"Haruto!?" Having no idea what was wrong, I could only wait for a response.</p><p>Maybe he feels guilty again? Or maybe he feels responsible for delaying our excursion to earth...?</p><p>My mind had completely stopped. It was not functioning properly at that point, unable to make even a single appropriate calculation. Dorssia's one-man army wasn't such a big deal it seems, if a mere student could make him dysfunction like this.</p><p>"Hey... Haruto... Is this a JIOR custom or something? I really don't get what's up and I..."</p><p>He looked straight in my eyes. His blue eyes, still wet, but with a burning intensity. Yet an honest smile graced his face.</p><p>"You really care about me, huh...? For all your bitterness?" He said with a smugness I never thought I would see in him.</p><p>It took me a while but I realised what he was talking about at the very least. He caught a glimpse of what I was researching just now.</p><p>I felt my face flush up again. This was apparently one of the many irregularities Haruto had brought on me.</p><p>"Agh... Th-that was...essential for the army!" I stumbled for words.</p><p>"L-Elf, are you trying to act bitter again?" That smug look was annoying, I admit. "It's that biterness that attracts me the most though~"</p><p>He said in a sing-song voice and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was short, but I did feel something. Like all his emotions were passed on to me. Is he trying to convey something in this way...?</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>The delay of our excursion to earth was indeed my fault and I did feel guilty about that but not to such an extent.</p><p>What was troubling me more was the fact that I had made L-Elf <em>my only victim</em> but... Seeing him searching so carefully for ways to cheer me up, I instantly forgot all that. And burst out in tears. Maybe they were also half caused by frustration at the whole situation but there was no doubt that they were also caused by the happiness I am feeling right now.</p><p>L-Elf had started being more sweet lately. Though that bitter taste will never completely leave him, I was happy to see it take a part of my <em>sweetness</em>-as L-Elf describes it.</p><p>I chuckled to myself and gave him a chaste kiss. It was so adorable seeing his usually neutral face flush up in confusion and embarrassment.</p><p>I stroked his head gently. "Thank you, L-Elf. Thank you for caring about me."</p><p>"W-whatever..." He said bashfully and turned back around. It was adorable.</p><p>"In two days we leave for earth, right?" I asked for confirmation, although I knew we would be leaving in 2 days anyways.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Why?" He turned his head slightly around to glance at me.</p><p>"Then... we don't have something very important to do tomorrow, right?" I asked hopefully.</p><p>"Hah?" He quirked an eyebrow, and I have to admit, that was cute too.</p><p>"I don't know why but I feel like it's our last chance... Maybe I will die tomorrow or something!" I laughed in irony before continuing bashfully. "... I want to do it."</p><p>"Do what?" And that would have been very seducing if this was not L-Elf who had no idea what I am reffering to.</p><p>"Ah... right... I have to talk really straightforward about these stuff or you won't get it..." I sighed.</p><p>"Like I said, what are you talking about?" An ounce of anger graced his features, but it was only half-genuine.</p><p>"I want to show you my love."</p><p>"Ah... that phrase... Oh. A kiss! Is that it?" The expression of enlightment was quite cute too and I couldn't restrain myself from smiling. I pat his head proudly.</p><p>"You are pretty close. But it's something more... how do I say this...? Ehm... I want show my love to your body as well..."</p><p>I said shyly and brushed my hand against his crotch weakly. And I just wished for this to get the message across because honestly, I had no confidence in myself that I could just outright ask him to have sex.</p><p>He tensed up immediately. Is this good or bad...? I waited a moment.</p><p>"Th... you mean... have sex?" He murmured, looking as composed as he could be.</p><p>But the embarrassment was obvious and his red cheeks were pretty discernible on that pale skin of his.</p><p>"You didn't have to say it sooo obviously, but yes. That's what I mean." I confirmed and asked again. "Is that okay?"</p><p>"Ah... Uum... I guess...? If it will cheer you up, I will do it..."</p><p>"Yeah. It will really cheer me up. Thank you, L-Elf!" I said with a wide smile.</p><p>I got a pretty decomposed "hmph" and a deep blush in response.</p><p>I suppose that was as close as I will get to getting consent by L-Elf, huh...</p><p>This time though, I was determined to take this slowly and do it all properly so L-Elf would enjoy himself as well.</p><p>Because... it felt like it was the last time...</p><p>I just couldn't wear off this uneasiness that I wouldn't have another chance to do anything as intimate as this with L-Elf.</p><p>Not after we go to earth...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trouble communicating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>L-Elf walked over to the bed like I asked him to.</p><p>He seemed nervous despite all his efforts to display an unemotional behaviour.</p><p>I found it very cute when he sat down on the edge of the bed and obediently waited for me. Probably to tell him, what's next.</p><p>I followed him, and kneed down, resting my arms on his knees. He fidgeted with the sheets.</p><p>"W-what sh-should I do...?" He asked, stuttering. L-Elf stuttering, this is probably an one of a kind thing, I noted to myself. But this means that even he is nervous after all. That thought helped me calm down. I had to be the one taking the lead.</p><p>"Just leave everything to me. Do you trust me?" I said as reassuringly as I could.</p><p>"No." Of course you do- Now, wait just a minute!!</p><p>"Ehhh!?" I exclaimed increduled.</p><p>"If I let you lead, this country would have fallen long ago!" He said almost like it was an excuse.</p><p>"Ehm... I should I have expected this..." I sighed in defeat.</p><p>"What do you mean?" If we were in a manga a question mark would be flowing over his head now, a big one.</p><p>"I mean! Do you trust me as your ally?"</p><p>"Oh..." He seemed to be thinking it over. "Actually, I can't imagine you betraying me, given how <em>sweet</em> you are." Oh thank god!</p><p>"...I guess that's good enough..."</p><p>Why do we have so much trouble communicating... I can't help but wonder...</p><p>Maybe we need to create a dictionary just for us! So we will be able to communicate like actual human beings.</p><p>This whole chatter helped me calm down and my nerves were completely gone without a trace.</p><p>I stood up just a bit, so I could reach his height and kissed him.</p><p>This time he did his best to return the kiss. My tongue pushed for entrance and after some failed attempts to stop it, L-Elf gave in and opened his mouth. It was hot and our tongues were dancing around engulfed in hot saliva.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>The kiss dragged on for what seemed a good one day to me. I knew it was merely a few seconds or-at most-minutes but I completely lost my sense of time. I felt... vunerable. My face was heating up.</p><p>Soon my body followed suit. Haruto's hand slid inside my T-shirt. Everywhere he touched, made me feel even hotter.</p><p>This time, he was gentle. More gentle than last time, and not the least bit forceful.</p><p>He went at it slowly, moving his hands from my back to my stomach and soon up to my chest.</p><p>My body was already hot, extremely so. When I felt my nipples being stimulated, I let out a low moan and looked away quickly.</p><p>Glancing back at Haruto's face, I spotted a smile. He seemed happy, content even.</p><p>Thank god, I thought to myself. This actually seems to be working. I don't get the reason but this might actually cheer him up.</p><p>That didn't change the embarrassment I felt when another moan was forced out of me and I gasped yet again from my nipples being pinched though.</p><p>Feeling the need to do something as well-this was for Haruto so why am I the one feeling like this anyways-I cupped his cheeks as gently as I could manage and initiated another kiss. Better have my mind on the kiss than my chest, I suppose. Feeling so aroused just from my chest felt stupid thought... I am not even a woman...</p><p>Haruto made a surprised face at the kiss but didn't hesitate to accept it and sneak his eager tongue inside my mouth again.</p><p>He also didn't let the opportunity get away, moving his hands down my body, brushing against some of my old scars, they came closer to my lower body, resting on the hem of my shorts.</p><p>"L-Elf, can I move on?" He asked hesitantly.</p><p>I had no intention to turn him down after coming this far. Not to mention this was all for the sake of cheering him up, after all...</p><p>I was still a bit uncertain about it, not used to feeling such stimulation but I brushed those worries aside and nodded in agreement and tried to smile.</p><p>"Thank you, L-Elf!" I do believe it was clear to him my smile wasn't genuine but he seemed to appreciated either way.</p><p>This... might not have been such a bad idea after all...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So L-Elf-having gained some experience and also having done some research on it-is more rational and isn't freaking out comepletely but is also more embarrassed and self-conscious about the whole thing.</p><p>And I am still very bad at writing smut... Please forgive me... ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Forgotten all reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I had granted permission to Haruto to touch me like he saw fit. Or have sex, to speak more simply.</p><p>I was more embarrassed than I expected by the whole thing but swallowed even that discomfort down for now.</p><p>As his hand made its way inside my shorts and eventually my underwear, I felt the warmth of it get more and more intense.</p><p>This was to cheer him up, this was to cheer him up. I chanted in my mind.</p><p>I kept reminding myself, and yet I still felt waves of pleasure coming out of every place Haruto deemed necessary to touch.</p><p>Like this, I am the only one feeling the pleasure. A kiss wasn't a good enough equivalent, I thought.</p><p>This is no good... I have to do something for him too.</p><p>But what should I do...? I had done some research about this, yes, but...</p><p>"L-Elf, are you overthinking about something again?" Haruto's voice interrupted me. He was practically on top of me now, his breath touched my ear.</p><p>"Eh...!?" I asked surprised. He noticed. Was I that obvious...? What should I do...</p><p>"I would be very happy if you would concentrate all your attention on me right now, you know."</p><p>He said and his hand left my cock-which was evidently hard now-and was shoved inside my mouth. This happened last time too, I recalled.</p><p>"Lick it." His tone was commanding, yet gentle.</p><p>I wasn't that comfortable doing this but I did obey, knowing full well what would come after this time. I said I would do whatever he wanted, though honestly actually licking his fingers was even more embarrassing than I imagined, in more ways than one.</p><p>I did my best, using my tongue to <em>lubricate</em> his fingers, my saliva making them slippery. I now knew why he was doing this. That didn't make it any less embarassing.</p><p>And yet, when the warmth of his fingers in my mouth disappeared, I let out a groan, unwillingly of course.</p><p>His fingers raided around my body going all the way to my ass.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Am I too forceful...!? Am I too forceful after all...!?</p><p>But L-Elf seems to be enjoying this too... I mean, his face is dead red and he occasionally lets out moans? I am not doing something bad, am I...?</p><p>Pushing all my worries aside for the time being, my fingers slowly invaded his entrance. Earning yet another moan by the him.</p><p>Two fingers were in in no time. I begun scissoring them in an attempt to loosen him up. It made him pant roughly.</p><p>"H-Haruto...hn... it feels strange... ahn... after all..." He whimpered as he clung onto me weakly.</p><p>Eh? L-Elf said that!? <em>That</em> L-Elf!? And he is clinging to me. Is this a good sign? A bad sign?</p><p>I just made him lose his composure, didn't I..!? Am I commiting a crime here!?</p><p>"P-please deal with it for a bit..." I replied weakly, doing my best to restrain myself from thrusting into him right there and then.</p><p>"Okay...mmn... understood..." His face was full of anguish and his voice was trembling. It was so unlike him.</p><p>And yet, I was just a tiny bit happy, hoping I was the only one to get to know this L-Elf... My cock throbbed in excitement.</p><p>When I felt he was loose enough and he had gotten used to the intrusion. I deemed it okay to enter him. I spread my fingers out one last time, making sure he was loose enough and I wouldn't hurt him by thusting inside him. Then I pulled his shorts off completely, and then his boxers too.</p><p>This time, I sat on the bed and positioned L-Elf on top of me.</p><p>I asked him to lower his body slowly and with my help, I managed to enter him slowly and as gently as I could manage. And given that I was more aroused by the sight than ever before in my life, I do believe I had quite the self-control.</p><p>As soon as I was inside, he became a moaning mess in an instant. He held onto my shoulders with a death grip.</p><p>I glanced up to see his face. It was a mess. But such an adorable mess!</p><p>Damn... I felt so sorry for doing this to him... But I loved that face.</p><p>After some time and the gradual lowering of his body, I was all the way in.</p><p>I waited for him to adjust a bit. No, more precisely, I was almost ready to just stop there and pull out.</p><p>Last time I had really gone insane on him but now I felt too bad thrusting in him mercilessly.</p><p>Yet L-Elf started moving his hips all on his own...!!?</p><p>At first it was slow. Then he picked up the pace, clutching my shoulders for support, he kept moving up and down in a slow pace.</p><p>Unlike all his previous gestures though, it didn't look forced. Not at all.</p><p>It was almost like his inner human insticts took control against his better judgement and he fidgeted by the friction inside him.</p><p>My erection was as hard as a rock now. Following his lead, I started thrusting inside him too.</p><p>Soon our rythms were one and the same. Both of us ended up moaning almost in sync.</p><p>Neither me nor L-Elf had any recollection of what exactly occured after that.</p><p>I don't even remember how many times I came.</p><p>Like my consciousness was elsewhere. It was like I had really forgotten all reason at the time and just ravaged L-Elf mercilessly.</p><p>I am sure that was true for L-Elf too. He had a dazed expression on him. An expression of something akin to pity seemed to pass by in his eyes but it was soon gone and he gave me a beautiful smile before we both drifted to sleep.</p><p>I didn't think much of it and instead held him in a tight embrace, which strangely he returned.</p><p>I let my eyes fluttered close and took in the sweet smell next to me...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies again because writing smooth is not my strong point and even more so in first person POV ;;<br/>And this is really bad... I am sorry.<br/>And for anyone wondering, yes, Haruto did slip into kamitsuki mode halfway through this but that wasn't exactly implied in the original fanfic and will probably not be mentioned later so I thought it was okay to say this here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A shower together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I woke up in the morning in a dizzy state. Surely the reason to that was what had transpired the night before.</p><p>I only meant to cheer Haruto up but I ended up feeling good as well.</p><p>Haruto had an attack somewhere in the middle but he still seemed half in control so I dared not mention anything of the sort to him.</p><p>I suppose that even that wasn't completely bad. It also seemed like a part of the contract but I didn't like the sound of that so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. </p><p>We ended up sleeping together. Although I did wake up early-as always-, I didn't want to bid farewell to the covers and the Haruto's warm embrace just yet.</p><p>The light that invaded the room was a bit bothering but I kept still, savoring the moment for a bit longer...</p><p>Somehow it really did feel like the last chance we had at something like this now... As Haruto had said the night before.</p><p>Of course we were leaving for earth tomorrow. That was indeed a dangerous excursion.</p><p>But I couldn't afford to let him...</p><p>Wait a moment! I... I love Liselotte, right!? I do love her, right!?</p><p>Then what about Haruto...!?</p><p>An unprecedented dilemma had started forming inside me all of a sudden.</p><p>By going to earth, I have a chance of taking Liselotte back with me-if the chance arises anyways. But by going to earth, I am putting Haruto's life in danger.</p><p>I sat up on the bed abruptly. This excursion wasn't for the sake of Liselotte but for this new country. But even so, if I do<em> love</em> Haruto, then why would I put him in such danger...</p><p>The sudden movement probably woke Haruto up. He mumbled something incomprehensible to me, still half-asleep.</p><p>"Good morning Haruto." I said trying to sort my thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah... Good morning, L-Elf... Hm?" He rubbed his eyes sheepishly and stared at me for a bit, then he blushed.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Woaaaaah!!!! W-we did it, right!? Yesterday... we... had sex, right!? Furthermore we are both naked now!!!</p><p>Ahhhh! This is embarrassing!!!</p><p>And L-Elf looking at me with a nonchalant gaze-back to his usual self, it is-ain't helping at all!!!</p><p>"Haruto? Is something the matter? You are flushed up, you know."</p><p>"Ah! Uum! I-it's nothing! More importantly, L-Elf, what time is it?" Changing the subject was the best way to get out of this embarrassment.</p><p>"Hm? 8 a.m." He glanced at the clock before answering.</p><p>"Oh... Usually you have already disappeared by now, no...?" I asked, curious.</p><p>"Well... There are times even I want to stay in bed a little longer." He seemed slightly uncomfortable as he said that.</p><p>Could it be he can't get up again...!? Was I so rough with him yesterday that he can't walk now!? Was it that bad...</p><p>Feeling all guilty and self-conscious, I started fidgetting.</p><p>"I-I am sorry..." I apologised weakly.</p><p>"Hm? Sorry for what?" He titled his head to the side.</p><p>"It hurts, right!? There..." I pointed in the general direction of his lower body. "I was too rough on you yesterday, after all...?"</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean by that but I am perfectly fine physically. And I do not hurt anywhere." He stated matter of factly.</p><p>"Eh? Is that so...? Then... that's good..." Then why was he still here...? I wanted to ask but swallowed the question.</p><p>And yet when we did get up-a few minutes later-, he stumbled and dramatically fell down.</p><p>"Ugh...!" He winced.</p><p>"Ah! Are you okay? You are hurt after all!" I crouched down to the floor, trying to help him up.</p><p>"N-no, I am alright." He insisted.</p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard... Here I will help you! Let's go have you take a shower, alright?"</p><p>"I-I can at least take a shower alone!" He said but he was grabbing my extended hand.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I grinned.</p><p>"...No..." He finally admitted and accepted my help.</p><p>I chuckled and supported him all the way to the bathroom.</p><p>We ended up taking a shower together. It proved to be very challenging for me. For various reasons... like having to restrain myself... and stuff...</p><p>L-Elf was silent the whole time, clutching on the wall for support.</p><p>After the shower though, L-Elf dressed up swiftly and walked out of the room without as much as a word. The previous fatigue nowhere to be seen.</p><p>What got into him? I wondered as I was dressing up myself.</p><p>Before he closed the door behind him-and with the usual monotonous voice of his-he bid me a temporary farewell.</p><p>"Get prepared both mentally and physically. Tomorrow we take off for earth. I am gonna revise the planning. Have a good day."</p><p>What is this!?</p><p>One moment he is exhausted from our <em>activities</em> and the next we have <em>robot</em> L-Elf back...</p><p>Is this normal!? Is this considered normal in Dorssia...!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L-Elf finally starts questioning his love for Liselotte at this point!<br/>It took him a while ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. To earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Earth.</em>
</p><p>Humanity's origin.</p><p>Yet many humans haven't even stepped on it in their whole life.</p><p>Moon was a neutral territory, but earth was engulfed in war. It was a tumultous age.</p><p>Yet they were going there. The Valvraves, their pilots and other students who volunteered to help.</p><p>Despite the many preparations by the JIORians, earth would prove to be a very challenging place for all...</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>We were departing for earth. We bid our farewell to Shoko and everyone remaining on the moon. Wishing them luck, we left. The battlefields we would be on will be different from now on but all battles were towards a common objective. The rebuilding of JIOR.</p><p>As planned, L-Elf was the one leading the operation. His plans were indeed invincible. We got permission to go to earth way too easily.</p><p>If only not for Renboukouji-san answering a call emitted by a Dorssian spaceship, we would no doubt have landed in JIORian territory according to plan.</p><p>Not that I plan to blame him. Apparently he was the one who asked L-Elf not to abandon me and Akira-chan who had fell adrift. I was thankful.</p><p>Something tells me that he wouldn't have abandoned us either way but it did seem like he always needed an excuse to do something <em>sweet</em>.</p><p>things got a bit-well, maybe a lot-tricky when we ended up landing in Dorssian territory though.</p><p>Everyone started arguing, panicing. Some of them started distrusting L-Elf again. It was obviously not his fault though...</p><p>"Guys! L-Elf will think of a plan for us, so let's all calm down!" I tried to play the peacemaker again.</p><p>"How can we trust a Dorssian anyway!?"</p><p>"Yeah! He might have planned for this to happen!" Like he would do such a thing...</p><p>They didn't understand a thing about him... I felt so bad by their words. I wanted to retort but creating more conflict wasn't going to help.</p><p>I just wished that L-Elf would not to hear these things. Knowing him, he wouldn't think much of it anyway but still...</p><p>Almost on que, he came back with a plan made-up and ready to be put into action. He started giving everyone orders.</p><p>Everyone calmed down in an instant and listened carefully to what he had to say.</p><p>Ah... if only I had such leadership abilities too... I sighed inwardly.</p><p>I probably ended up staring at him because he turned around to look at me abruptly with a questioning look. I immediately looked away.</p><p>I felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. And worse, I didn't even know why. He didn't pursue the interaction farther and started explaining to Rukino-san and Akira-san about an infiltration mission instead.</p><p>Renboukouji-san begun protesting but he soon resigned when his sister gave the okay herself.</p><p>I don't know where he took them after that but they were going to be hijacking Dorssian soldiers' bodies. That much was clear to the kamitsuki despite the vague explanation L-Elf had given in front of the other students.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Haruto kept staring at me today. To the point where it was unbearable. Only he can make me so annoyed.</p><p>At some point, I experimentally turned to face him but he turned away immediately.</p><p>Did I do something to him...? Well I can always ask him after this. If we get out alive, that is.</p><p>I decided on having Rukino Saki and Renboukouji Akira hijack soldiers' bodies. Rukino Saki was formely an actor so she could act her part and we needed someone to hack into the base, thus Renboukouji Akira. Not to mention, women were best for infiltration missions, not taking uneccessary gambles. </p><p>While I was showing them the way through the narrow paths of the caves, Rukino Saki initiated a strange questioning. One that had no relevance with the current situation whatsoever. It was unneeded, disturbing and not the least bit helpful.</p><p>"Hey, L-Elf! Are you and Haruto dating or what?"</p><p>Thank god she was thoughtful enough to keep her voice down at least. Without paying much mind to it I answered nonchalantly, keeping my attention on our surroundings instead.</p><p>"Apparently."</p><p>"Apparently? You are kidding, right? Are you dating or not? Answer me clearly!"</p><p>"I do believe it is neither the time nor place for that right now." I answered annoyed, moving farther on.</p><p>To boot it all off, Renbokouji Akira was stumbling around slowing us down.</p><p>Maybe I should have brought Haruto, at least until we find some soldiers for the girls to hijack... This is getting ridiculous! Don't they realise we are in enemy territory!?</p><p>"Just answer my question! There's no harm, right?" Rukino Saki insisted.</p><p>I sighed. "If I have to choose between yes or no, I suppose it's yes."</p><p>"Eh!? Seriously? Then, what do you like in Haruto?" This woman's questioning was really disturbing.</p><p>"I don't exactly like him?" Lying seemed a bad idea. Complicating things was a bad idea.</p><p>"Eh!? Then why are you dating!? I know he asked you out-all of JIOR does-but I still don't get how this came to be... Did you seduce him into it!?" She asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I think I did no such thing." Again, my attention was elsewhere but her question did make me think about it a bit.</p><p>"You can't be trusted!" She declared. Well, the only one stupid enough to trust me is Haruto anyways.</p><p>"Then just ask Haruto when we get back. We are almost out of these narrow paths. Be on guard!"</p><p>She finally stopped talking. But that didn't stop her from walking out of the cave like she owned the place.</p><p>A pair of young soldiers appeared. Rukino Saki was shot but that did take for a good diversion.</p><p>I made the Karlstein recruits unconscious pretty easily and quickly.</p><p>They might be Karlstein soldiers like myself but they were still trainees after all.</p><p>I made the girls bite them, giving them some extra pointers as the names of the kids they were body-jacking. Then, I send them off.</p><p>I took their bodies back with me and took the same path to return back to our temporary camp.</p><p>I snuck their bodies in the cockpit of their respective Valvrave. I shouldn't risk the other students seeing them unconscious like this.</p><p>All the while, my brief conversation with Rukino Saki was replaying in my mind.</p><p>Why do I <em>like</em>...Haruto...? I don't think I <em>like</em> him... Do I...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saki has more or less given up on Haruto by now but she still cares about him and doesn't want him to get hurt. That's why she started this aggressive questioning with L-Elf.<br/>This is in no way Saki hate, I love the girl, I am sorry if it sounded as such.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Contradicting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>When I got back to Haruto and the others, they were trying to regroup and repair the damaged machines as well as put on the bombs I asked them to. At least they've learnt a few things about war.</p><p>I noticed a strange behavior from Nobi Marie. She had seen Haruto's eye get damaged in the fight before. And as expected she was confused when she saw his eye was unscathed. I had ignored this small problem, prioritising coming up with a strategy but now that was taken care of.</p><p>I saw her and Haruto talking at some point. I heard nothing of suspicion though so I decided to cast it away again.</p><p>For us to get out of this unscathed, I made an agenda for the 3 valvraves remaining. They would be taking turns facing the Dorssian army. I was giving detailed orders smoothly until a problem turned up.</p><p>It was Haruto's turn and yet he had the guts to disappear on me. I still had a transmitter in him. I told Inuzuka and Yamada to keep them occupied a bit longer and run off my hiding spot to find Haruto.</p><p>I found him together with Nori Marie.</p><p>She was speaking of Haruto's regeneration and how the valvrave pilots weren't human. This was bad.</p><p>Obviously, I took action immediately. If others caught wind of this, their trust on Haruto and the others would falter. We were in no position to let that happen now.</p><p>I shot Nobi Marie right in the head. Instant death. That was what this was supposed to be.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>After L-Elf came back and told me to take things more seriously, he layed out the plan once again.</p><p>I couldn't deny he was right this time around, though. Things were serious, more serious than ever before.</p><p>I bid good luck to Yamada-kun and Inuzuka-senpai, who were to distract the Dorssians before I went there.</p><p>I made my way to Unit 1, only to find Marie inside the cockpit.</p><p>I had to go over to the others but she stopped me, claiming she had seen my regenerative powers back on our way down from the moon. This was bad. Really bad.</p><p>I told her to calm down. She insisted on me telling her what I was. I told her I wasn't human and was going to explain it all to her. What happened the first time Dorssia attacked us.</p><p>But I heard a gunshot and froze. I looked up to see blood leaking from Marie's forehead, Marie herself falling to the ground.</p><p>"Get in the Valvrave, Tokishima Haruto. The battle has already started." I looked around only to see L-Elf holding a gun in his hand. His voice was cold, devoid of all emotion.</p><p>"L-Elf!" I run to him, grabbing his collar. "Why did you shoot Marie!?"</p><p>"Were the rest of the students to learn of this, this combat team will become useless. I am silencing her."</p><p>"Why do you always resort to violence right away!? There were more ways to go about it!"</p><p>"I have to be certain to keep the others in the dark after all!"</p><p>"Why are you always acting on your own!? Would it be so bad to ask my opinion on something at least once!?" I snapped at him. Of course I did! Marie was shot! She was dead! The bullet had stricken her exactly between the eyes. There was no way for her to survive. I held onto his collar strongly, my eyes blazing. I was angry.</p><p>And yet to both our surprises, Marie stood up.</p><p>"Don't tell me..." I found myself mumbling.</p><p>But the bullet wound was indeed there...!</p><p>She was confused as well... Had she piloted the Valvrave? I heard L-Elf ask her and then aimed the gun at her.</p><p>Then he got a transmission. I heard the voice of one of his ex-comrades on the other side of the line.</p><p>"Is something happening up there?"</p><p>"Someone who knows both me and this cave is there." He looked skeptic. "We won't get them all but there's no other choice." And then I saw him press what I identified as the detonator to the bombs we had set. The terrain collapsed.</p><p>Rocks came down on us and L-Elf was trapped with Marie and Unit 1 on the other side of them, seperated from me.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>After the landslide, I was trapped together with Nobi Marie and Unit 1 under some rocks.</p><p>That was when I realised what the real nature of<em> runes</em> was. And that I couldn't pilot the valvrave myself...</p><p>Nobi Marie self-destructed, let's say and became an empty shell. The rest of the students were devastated. And I couldn't help but imagine Haruto in her place. At the very least we had secured a means of transportation.</p><p>I soon revealed the truth about what happened to Nobi Marie to Haruto and Dr Ogawa. Haruto didn't take it quite well either. Nobody would take it well if someone told them they were dying, I suppose.</p><p>But seeing how Nobi Marie ended up, I think I was also hesitant to let Haruto pilot the valvrave even more than he already has.</p><p>But if I did say I will put someone else there, he would get angry and shoot down my idea immediately.</p><p>But I <em>didn't want</em> him to pilot that dangerous thing anymore.</p><p>But I knew, if he doesn't... there's no way to keep on going... No way to save Liselotte...</p><p>Why am I contradicting myself so much lately...?</p><p>Who is it that I want to protect? Who is it that I want to save...?</p><p>Haruto or Liselotte....?</p><p>Why can't I save them both... there has to be a way...</p><p>I thought of testing out how Haruto's mental state was. If he was as depressed as he looked back at the cockpit when <em>Pino</em> explained to us about runes, letting him pilot Unit 1 was suicide.</p><p>In the emergency test, he couldn't pilot Unit 1 properly, fell down, made a mess.</p><p>Once again I condidered using a replacement. This time I even had an excuse to put him off the front lines like that and the rest of the students would accept it easily.</p><p>We had other things to attend to then though. I decided to have us side with the Dorssian royalists. It was a good partnership and would prove useful.</p><p>They set a condition. They would provide us with supplies as long as we destroyed a Dorssian submarine, called "The Phantom".</p><p>I explained all this to the students.</p><p>Some expressed their worry for Rukino Saki but eventually all consented to the plan.</p><p>I could see the hesitation in Haruto's face though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From this point on I had messed the events quite a lot so I will do my best to fix them up and even put chapters in a different order so I am sorry in advance if some things start feeling off come next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cold to each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Having gained a proper ship to travel with, even though we had gone off course, everything ended up well. Well, not everything.</p><p>Not as well I as I would have liked to but... It's good that we are still alive... Most of us...</p><p>Marie did die after all...</p><p>For that, I really had only myself to blame.</p><p>If I was properly close to Unit 1 at the time of the landslide, I am sure I could have saved her. I could have stopped her.</p><p>I may have rushed over to L-Elf, blaming him for her death but the fault was really mine.</p><p>Marie was Unit 1's original pilot. I found myself unable to face this turn of events.</p><p>After hearing the reason to her demise, I became afraid. No, I was terrified.</p><p>Terrified to pilot the valvrave. I had nightmares because of that.</p><p>And on top of that, I had also argued with L-Elf. Even though it really wasn't his fault.</p><p>Seriously, it just can't get any worse. That was what I believed.</p><p>But all of a sudden, the alarm resounded inside the ship. With me not even having the required time to think things over, that was.</p><p>My legs trembled when I thought I had to board the Valvrave again.</p><p>In the end, I realised I couldn't pull back down and entered Unit 1 in a hurry.</p><p>My hesitation and fear took the better of me, overwhelmed me. I couldn't even pilot it properly anymore.</p><p>Thankfully or not, the alarm was just a trap by L-Elf. A trap for me.</p><p>I glared at him and rushed off.</p><p>I was being so cold against him since we came to earth. Even though that wasn't my intention...</p><p>I regretted all I had said to him on the spur of the moment. I was-am-mentally disturbed by it all.</p><p>Not giving me any time to sort out my thoughts again, L-Elf came up with a new operation.</p><p>Destroy the <em>Phantom</em>. </p><p>L-Elf sent Yamada-kun and Akira-chan to search for Rukino-san.</p><p>In the meantime, the two of us would infiltrate and destroy the Phantom. </p><p>L-Elf was cold and relatively silent until we got into a certain unmapped room in the submarine. People... people were there and runes were being drained by them.</p><p>I felt nauseous. I had no luxury to analyse the situation calmly like L-Elf was. I wanted to vomit. It was sickening.</p><p>I started shooting randomly at the machines.</p><p>"Are you satisfied now?"</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Say we do destroy the Phantom, that will only lead to another one being made. It won't solve anything. Stop running from reality." He said coldly.</p><p>I wanted to retort but then the ship shaked. An attack. We got out of there as soon as possible.</p><p>Inuzuka-senpai was protecting our ship from the attacks but that was the best he could do. I needed to go back to Unit 1.</p><p>Before I managed to say anything, L-Elf motioned me to be quiet.</p><p>He asked Renbokouji-san to pilot Unit 1. Even going as far as saying I was injured and even taunting him about his sister.</p><p>Of course I snapped and piloted it myself. Claiming that I would be the only pilot to this Valvrave!</p><p>Saying things like I am not a viable pilot anymore. I will show him!</p><p>I boarded Unit 1 and fought better than ever before. Following his orders word by word.</p><p>Through the transmitter, he remarked on how he would empty me up.</p><p>But those words... were extremely gentle... Unlike any words I had heard come out of his mouth.</p><p>His voice was still steady though and I couldn't see his face so I couldn't be sure but the words gave me some relief nonetheless.</p><p>I retorted that I would end all of this before he had the chance to. And I honestly wanted to believe in this statement of mine. No matter how impossible it sounded.</p><p>After the fight, things calmed down for a short while. Of course, not all was well or anything, given that we were still missing both Rukino-san and Carmilla and also Marie was dead, but at least there was no fighting for a day or two. L-Elf, with the intel he got from the royalists, managed to find us a good hiding place.</p><p>That's why I believed it was probably my only chance to talk to L-Elf and also apologise to him for being so cold towards him lately.</p><p>He might look like he didn't care but I still wanted to apologise properly.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>The Phantom raised many questions in my mind. It felt like we were slowly getting closer to the secrets of the world. Ascertaining why such a ship was made was something that had to be done. But the attack on our current only means of transportations came first.</p><p>I knew Haruto was completely off commission right now. That's also the reason I took him away from Unit 1.</p><p>I shushed him and asked Renboukouji Satomi to pilot it instead. Throwing Renboukouji Akira in the equation proved to be enough of a catalyst to get him willing.</p><p>Haruto rushed to me, throwing a punch-which I blocked of course. He looked at me with some new found determination.</p><p>My reasoning of him being no good any more didn't seem to faze him. He boarded Unit 1 with some new found resolution.</p><p>He followed my orders obediently and we had an erupting volcano and our way out.</p><p>"I will do it! But it will be only me! L-Elf! This curse will end with me!" He yelled at me through the transmitter.</p><p>"I am gonna empty you dead, you know." I said in a last attempt to dissuade him. But he didn't budge. </p><p>Moreover his piloting skills suddenly were upgraded. I had no excuse to pull him out of there anymore.</p><p>"Haruto... stay <em>safe</em>..." Were the only words I could murmur as I watched over Unit 1 fighting in front of me once again.</p><p>If only I could use the Valvrave... I cursed at myself and swallowed my illogical <em>feelings</em>.</p><p>But the next days were quite calm. Having secured a relatively abandoned ground, nobody was attacking us. This wasn't anything permanent of course but some calm before storm wasn't such a bad thing from time to time.</p><p>This calm made it obvious that we had grown apart with Haruto as of late. I suppse it's normal, given how cruel I was to him just a couple of days ago.</p><p>This kind of thing normally shouldn't affect me at all but... somehow, it makes me very sad.</p><p>But it's all excused. I am sure Haruto is very angry at me as we speak. Not only did I let Nori Marie die, I also trapped him twice in an attempt to get him out of the Valvrave completely. Not to mention the cruel words I had send him off into the fight at the time.</p><p>While I was at my room looking over our next plans-so I could present them to the students later-, my mind was constantly drifting off to Haruto.</p><p>That quite intervened with my work. I sighed. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to get rid of any unneeded thoughts.</p><p>But was interrupted by the knocking on the door.</p><p>I put my thoughts and documents aside and regrouped myself before replying.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>The one who entered was none other than Haruto himself.</p><p>I looked over at him in slight surprise.</p><p>The last few days, apart from when in strategy meetings, we hadn't talked at all.</p><p>It was the first time we were left alone since we left the moon.</p><p>His face looked extremely solemn and he wouldn't look me in the eye.</p><p>"Uum... Are you free right now, L-Elf...?" It was hesitant.</p><p>"Well, thanks to you, I am. What is it." He hates me, I should make this easier for him by being cold in return.</p><p>"Am I interrupting after all...?" Is he here to annoy me...</p><p>"No. So. What is it you want?" I asked more ruthlessly this time.</p><p>"Actually..." He was fidgeting around, not completing his sentences.</p><p>"Speak clearly already!!" I snapped.</p><p>"Y-Yes!!! It's about... last time..." He stood in attention before he dropped into non-consistent mumbling again.</p><p>"Last time?" I quirked a brow.</p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More than half of this is completely new addition to the story, necessary to fix the messed up timeline the original fic had.<br/>To those who have read the original, I'm sorry for messing things up so much ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I was ready to apologize... I thought I was prepared but somehow I was at a loss for words again.</p><p>Moreover, I felt an immense pressure from L-Elf. He was pushing me too much!</p><p>It's unusual for him to be so restless, I noted.</p><p>"Last time?" He demanded, raising his brow in question.</p><p>He was hurrying this whole thing up too much! Maybe he really didn't have enough time for this...? Unlike most of us, who were using this time to relax and rest, he was always drown in paperwork and whatnot.</p><p>Normally, I would have left upon realising I was bothering but this was something I really had to say. </p><p>I gulped audibly before proceeding with my apology.</p><p>"I... I am really sorry... I was so cold to you and blamed you and... it wasn't not your fault... None of it... I am sorry..."</p><p>L-Elf titled his head to the side and looked at me with surprised eyes.</p><p>Was what I said so surprising...? Isn't it common sense to apologise to someone if you have wronged him like this...?</p><p>"Uum L-Elf...?" I asked, urging him to reply somehow.</p><p>"Ah! Ehm... well... apology accepted."</p><p>"That was... easier than I thought it would be..." I chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Ehm... yes... no... actually... I am sorry too..."</p><p>"Eh!?"</p><p>L-Elf's words were so low, a whisper even, I barely caught them.</p><p>I was now surprised as well...</p><p>For L-Elf to apologize... is it going to snow today?</p><p>"I am sorry. I was too harsh to you. I should have taken into account your mental state into accound and not push you so much."</p><p>L-Elf murmured apologetically, lowering his head slightly.</p><p>"Ah... no! It was my fault! I acted childish! I know we are at war and my feelings should be kept out of it and... Yeah! I am really sorry too!"</p><p>I bowed slightly, hoping he would get the gesture even if it was a purely JIORian one.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Somehow, Haruto had made the first step towards our reconciliation. I hadn't even hoped for a reconciliation so I wouldn't have stirred things towards it anyways.</p><p>"Haruto. I am sorry... Not only this time, but every single time... I am always putting your mental and physical health after my plans and goals... it's the first time I regret being so cold hearted..."</p><p>I didn't raise my face... I felt ashamed of myself... for feeling like this... why do I suddenly have feelings...? It's now that I have to stay unemotional and yet it is now that my emotions are taking the best of me, emotions I didn't even know I had.</p><p>"L-Elf... It's okay! I know you have your reasons! You want to save that girl from the picture, right? It's normal for you to put that on top of everything else... I won't blame you! Also this is something I have to do for my friends too!" He clutched his chest memontarily.</p><p>Then I felt Haruto's hands around me... I raised my face to look at his eyes.</p><p>They were as bright and <em>sweet</em> as always, I noted to myself.</p><p>"Haruto... I... I want to protect you too... Just... I also want to save Liselotte... I am confused! I just can't prioritise the one over the other!!" I blurted out in frustation.</p><p>Suddenly, I wished Sashinami Shoko was here. For all her craziness, she was good at giving me advice about these things.</p><p>"That's okay! That person is important to you, right? It's normal! I am just happy to know that I have joined your important people as well..." He chuckled gently. "Apparently, I am not having an one-sided love anymore!" His smile was gentle, reassuring.</p><p>"O-of course you aren't! I-I love you too obviously!!" The words were cut in my throat for some time now. Was it because I was slightly <em>emotional</em> right now, they came out unconsciously.</p><p>I looked up surprised at myself. Then I saw a deep red color spread on Haruto's face.</p><p>But then again I am probably blushing too... What did I just say...!? Am I going crazy...?</p><p>"A-are you serious!? Really!? I am so happy!!" He exclaimed happily and threw his arms around me once again, this time, tighter.</p><p>"Hey... hey..." I slapped his back weakly as I let out a choke. "I can't breathe!"</p><p>"Ah sorry..." He chuckled again and let go. Casting another innocent smile my way.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>If only for this moment... let me savour the fact that I am loved by the person I love...</p><p>I let go of L-Elf and closed the distance between our faces, pecking his lips gently. He blushed in response but didn't pull away.</p><p>We lied down on the bed, next to each other. I shuffled his hair gently.</p><p>"Thanks for caring about me..." I murmured.</p><p>Then, I noticed he had already fallen asleep. I could see black circles under his eyes now. He must have been tired after all.</p><p>I chuckled gently and fell asleep next to him, embracing him...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Dreamed of a Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>The calm before the storm didn't last that long. </p><p>Soon our location was found out and we had to move elsewhere. The same thing happened three times.</p><p>Fights with Dorssia were were inevitable as we run from one place to go to another. I won't say it was easy, but it wasn't too chaotic either.</p><p>Yamada Raizou and Renboukouji Akira had come back empty handed, no trace of Rukino Saki. But she was probably still alive, I tried to reassure them.</p><p>Despite it all though, thankfully, my and Haruto's relationship had improved for the best.</p><p>Amidst all the confusion I felt blessed to be greeted by his smile everyday, even while being fully aware of what was to come...</p><p>Little by little I notice his combat skills getting better and better. But his memories... If this continues on, his memories will eventually vanish.</p><p>Will he forget of our time together too...?</p><p>Will he end up dying like Nori Marie did...? An empty shell...?</p><p>Will I be left all alone again...? Such thoughts were taking over my mind and feelings were surfacing-feelings I never thought I even had.</p><p>I am pretty sure that even if I do see Liselotte now, her sparkling will look less bright. I am sure now, that the love I felt towards Liselotte and the love I felt towards Haruto were different things. I did care deeply for Liselotte. I still do. I would do everything in my power to protect her, to free her.</p><p>But with Haruto, it's all so different.</p><p>I also want to be with him.</p><p>Just protecting him isn't enough for me. I want to be with him. Even just a bit longer...</p><p>I wonder if... if everything would just end merrily...</p><p>If I would be able to save Liselotte and take her with me to JIOR and then I could pass time with Haruto. Some peaceful time.</p><p>Never had I tasted peace before but... after looking at the truth behind these happy-go-lucky people, I don't dislike it at all.</p><p>If only everything would end peacefully...</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>My memories were disappearing... I know.</p><p>There was something more in the back of my mind. Some things are missing. I am forgetting things.</p><p>But I can't speak of this to anyone... I can't worry L-Elf either... No, I don't want to worry him.</p><p>If I say something... I will get thrown out of the Valvrave and be replaced by another student. I can't endanger others like that.</p><p>I have to hide this.</p><p>My memories can get destroyed for all I care!!</p><p>I have to protect everyone!</p><p>I have to be of use to L-Elf!</p><p>I have to...</p><p>I can't keep getting scared over the tinest bits of memories disappearing!</p><p>I can't jut dream of a happy ending anymore... It won't come if I don't chase it!</p><p>No... even if I never get to taste it... I have to do it! I have to fight for it...</p><p>Call it instict or whatever you would please but I am going to die...</p><p>I am almost sure of it.</p><p>I have no place in that happy ending.</p><p>I will walk in front of everyone and vanish before them... But at least they will be happy...</p><p>As my thoughts were running wild, I dry off my tears on the pillow, thankful that I had my own room. I wouldn't want L-Elf to see me like this.</p><p>But why is it... Why am I not allowed to dream of a happy ending for myself too...!?</p><p>Truth be told, I want to live on too!</p><p>I want to be part of that happy ending!!</p><p>I want to be included in the happy future to come!!</p><p>I want to pass more time with L-Elf and everyone! I want to have fub and grow old with them.</p><p>But these feelings will just get in the way from now on.</p><p>I have to steel myself and prepare for the worse...!</p><p>I reminded myself over and over again.</p><p>Maybe I should write a letter or something adressed to them... Some kind of farewell letter. Now that I still have most of my memories.</p><p>But where should I put that...? Maybe inside the Valvrave...?</p><p>Will anyone even find it...? And what would I even write in there? Who would I write to?</p><p>The words won't come out the way I want them to...</p><p>I lay here crying, shedding already dried up tears in an attempt to retain my sanity...</p><p>But that too is about to vanish...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think that from here on the writing had gotten better so I am not changing too many things.<br/>I just might add something new in the end that I just thought about! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prophet of a Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Today, our location was tracked once again. This was the fourth time.</p><p>I boarded the Valvrave again, together with the others. The battles are easy, thanks to L-Elf but that doesn't mean runes aren't being drained from me.</p><p>I get off the Valvrave, having won the fight and having moved to a new location.</p><p>I met L-Elf in the command room. I literally run to him. I wanted to look at him, to steel my determination again.</p><p>"L-Elf! That was awesome! You really saved us back there! You really have everything planned out, huh!" I call out to him wearing an innocent smile again.</p><p>"Hmph! What did you expect!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I have to admit, this overconfident tone of his was soo adorable as of late.</p><p>"So, what now?" I asked, knowing very well I didn't have much time left to mess around with useless fights and relocations like these.</p><p>My time as a pilot was running short.</p><p>"I will let you know when it's time." He said with a faint smile on his face. He had grown more kind and considerate lately I have to admit.</p><p>To imagine that the same L-Elf who had tried to kill me when we first met was now smiling kindly like this.</p><p>It was indeed something I could never have imagine when I first met him. Knowing that he had come such a long way, confronting his feelings, mainly for my sake, I was immensely happy.</p><p>"Well I am going then! See you around!" I spoke with the same happy tone and turned my back on him. Having every intention to walk out of the room and leave him to his work.</p><p>"Wait, Haruto. I have something to discuss with you. Come to my room in an hour." The tone was now serious. No smugness. But still, there was a slight embarassment mixed in it..?</p><p>"Huh...? Sure?" I replied, a bit suspiciously, as I turned to look back at him.</p><p>Could he have seen through my act...? I will have to admit I am not a good actor by any means so I wouldn't find it strange if he had cut wind of my discomfort.</p><p>After he gave instructions to everyone on what their new positions were to be and what is to be done in case of emergency, he grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to his room.</p><p>"What is it, L-Elf?" I asked, aware he had just locked the door behind us.</p><p>"About your memories... How much have you lost already?" His expression was serious. His gaze didn't waver at all.</p><p>The question came all too suddenly.</p><p>He was asking so straightfowardly... I noted.</p><p>Why is it that he is so straightforward about this...?</p><p>Give me a chance to evade the question at least!! You insensitive bastard!!! I whined inwardly.</p><p>I opened my lips in an attempt to speak... But I closed them again, being at a loss for words once again.</p><p>I had no proper answer prepared. And in my defense, an answer that will convince L-Elf needs lots of thinking.</p><p>I decided to give it a try anyway.</p><p>"Eh? My memories? Nothing much for now? I guess just some old old unimportant memories! From kindergarden and such!" I said with a wry smile. It wasn't a lie.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>This guy is really no good at lying, is he?</p><p>But I do have to admit he is not half-bad at acting.</p><p>I couldn't be sure of my suspicions without asking him straight away like this.</p><p>"Haruto. It's okay." I said with the most smooth and soothing voice I could manage. At least I tried anyway.</p><p>"Eh? I don't get what you are talking about??" He said trying to feign ignorance. He still hasn't realised he can't fool me like this.</p><p>"You are scared, right!? Here!" I said with open arms.</p><p>Apparently hugs help people calm down! Something I had read on the internet back when I was doing my research on dating.</p><p>It felt... slightly ridiculous. But this was JIOR we are talking about.</p><p>"U...uum....? L-Elf...? Are you waiting for a hug or is it my imagination....? Are you okay...?" He is looking at me so distrustfully-even worried, I would say.</p><p>Did I do something wrong? Is this not the way it's done...?</p><p>I blinked a few times and then decided to ask with a slight tilt of my head.</p><p>"Don't people hug to calm one other down?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.</p><p>He looked at me in silence for a while and then burst into laughing...?</p><p>Did I do something wrong??</p><p>"Were you searching things on the internet again?" He said wiping a tear off his eye.</p><p>"No, well... I was worried you would have been afraid so I thought I should comfort you a bit... And I found this method when we were still on the moon, for your information."</p><p>"Really! This part of you is so adorable!!" He finally accepted my hug... or more precisely, he jumped on me.</p><p>Was this something to get so enthusiastic about?</p><p>"Did you finally decide to accept my comforting...?" I said looking bashfully away.</p><p>"Yeah... Sorry... I was indeed afraid... I am sorry I ended up hiding it from you..." He pecked my lips. The warmth was... comforting.</p><p>"You were hiding it after all..." I asked increduled.</p><p>"Wait, you hadn't realised!?"</p><p>"No. I just had a feeling it would be this way..."</p><p>"Oh, I have a prophet of a boyfriend, don't I? Clueless and yet smart enough!" He laughed good naturedly. "...We still need to work on this though."</p><p>"Work on what?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion yet again. </p><p>"Your inability to understand feelings..." He laughed again.</p><p>"Isn't it fine as long as I know you are not okay?" I said with a whine.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Be my prophet!" He said and initated a deep kiss this time.</p><p>I never would have believed kisses felt so good before.</p><p>It's almost like a kind warmth is spreading all over my body, making it paralised.</p><p>Haruto pulled back smiling kindly once again.</p><p>"Uum... L-Elf...? D-did you get hard...?" He asked weakly. It took me a moment to realise that I indeed was.</p><p>"Ah... I did..." I murmured in surprise.</p><p>"Shall we take care of it then?" He smiled adoringly.</p><p>This is me comforting him! I should accept... <em>right?</em></p><p>"F-Fine..." I murmured and nodded weakly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the anime, there was no mention of these events but as it isn't specified how long they stayed on earth, I thought I had enough leeway to let these events take place like in the original fanfic.<br/>(I would feel bad if I deleted them completely)<br/>Please excuse me for this alteration of events. *bows*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Having accepted Haruto's <em>plea</em> to have sex, I stood up awkwardly and begun unbuttoning my shirt.</p><p>My intention was to undress but apparently I ended up arousing Haruto's laughter. I looked up at him in question.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?"</p><p>It took him a moment to stop his laughing fit.</p><p>"No... It's just... You just started taking off your clothes so casually!!"</p><p>And he burst into laughter again. I looked over at him, confused.</p><p>"But we need to be naked to have sex?" I excused my actions.</p><p>"No! I know that! You don't have to say it so bluntly, really!"</p><p>Now why was he blushing? He was the one who asked for it anyway...?</p><p>"Then what is the problem?" I asked defensively.</p><p>"No no... It's just.... Normally you take off your clothes one at a time or let your partner take them off for you or<br/>...maybe let him teasingly play with them... or something...?" Why would one do that...?</p><p>"So... should I put them back on?" I blinked in question. This was still for Haruto's sake after all. If he found such an act important, I wouldn't mind complying.</p><p>"It's okay already... you already took them off, so it's fine..." He wiped a tear, his laughter finally calming down.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>After that I think he literally <em>attacked</em> me... He kinda<em> jumped</em> on me again, knocking me down, over the bed.</p><p>His hands circled around my body and made their way inside my boxers in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Please tell me if it hurts..." He stopped momentarily and casted a sad look at me.</p><p>"Alright." I replied. Having no answer as to what that look might indicate.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I tried to be as gentle as possible, entering one finger slowly, moving it around to make him relax.</p><p>I could hear some slight moans coming out of his mouth here and there, without his consent, I supposed.</p><p>After a while I slipped in another finger. That earned me quite a spectacular moan! As L-Elf literally arched his back up at my action and let out a loud groan!</p><p>After that he grabbed a pillow and hid his face with it. Later on he gave up on it and clutched tightly at the sheets instead.</p><p>"Do you think this is enough?" I asked and stopped my fingers.</p><p>"Y-yeah... It's fine... So... that... let's do it..." He blurted out between moans. But it still sounded like an order.</p><p>Oh, this straightforward personality will be the end of me! I will never get tired of it!!</p><p>I kissed him gently, my face flushing up, and my hand tracing up his back, resting against his chest, brushing against his nipple teasingly.</p><p>With my other hand, I unbuttoned my pants, my cock was already erect just from listening to L-Elf's moans. Gosh, his voice is just too hot. This is unfair!</p><p>This would probably be a point my partner should tease me about but, taking into account who my partner is, I doubt he would ever think to do that.</p><p>Something which strangely puts me at ease.</p><p>As I thrust my cock in and out of him, I could hear the-muffled against the pillow, yet-loud moans filling the room.</p><p>It wasn't only him of course. I was panting, groaning. With each move, the tension grew larger.</p><p>I felt happy being able to pass some time, however little, with L-Elf.</p><p>But at some ponit, in the spur of the moment, I believe I lost my consciousness for a while.</p><p>When I returned to, I could see the evidence of my actions.</p><p>There were bruises and bite marks on L-Elf's back and neck.</p><p>He looked very exhausted, even more so than he did these days.</p><p>"I guess I was short on runes, huh...." I mumbled in the dark, yet not trying to get up just yet.</p><p>"Indeed you were... You should have said something." The voice surprised me. L-Elf was snuggled up against me.</p><p>"You were awake?" I say in what must have sound as guilt for L-Elf frowned.</p><p>"Yeah... I was worried when you suddenly had and attack, though..." He murmured.</p><p>"Worried? You?" I ask in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah I guess so..."</p><p>"I don't know if I should feel bad for doing this or be glad you care about me..." I was confused.</p><p>"Why would you feel bad for it?" No irony.</p><p>"Ah forget it, forget it... Sorry for the rough treatment." I gave up trying to explain. Pressed a kiss on his forehead and fell back on the bed. "Can we sleep now?"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that but, you know... It's already morning."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"We actually <em>did</em> sleep."</p><p>"Oh. I see..." I laughed bitterly.</p><p>He stood up. The bite on his neck had closed now but there was dried blood everywhere.</p><p>"I am going to take a shower and then go to the command room." He started as he was picking up his clothes from the floor. "You can rest a bit more. If something comes up, I will call you..." He sounded skeptish as he walked in the bathroom.</p><p>"Yeah..." I murmured as I watched him close the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Seperately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I finally felt closer to L-Elf. But that didn't mean much now.</p><p>If things continued like this, sooner or later my memories would be gone without a trace.</p><p>My memories, dear to me, would all disappear. The happy ones... and sad ones...</p><p>Will I end up forgetting about Shoko... and everyone too...?</p><p>Will I forget even L-Elf?</p><p>Will I turn into an empty shell, like Marie...?</p><p>Despite having connected with L-Elf even in that kind of way I still feel far away... like I am drifting apart.</p><p>We are drifting apart... the days are getting busier... I hardly even see him anymore except in the strategy meetings. Which is normal, if one considers we are at war but still...</p><p>L-Elf brought up the fact that a space counterpart of the phantom was heading towards Module 77. We had to get back. But we hadn't done anything we came for. And Rukino-san was still missing.</p><p>L-Elf brought up a list of JIORian hostages that were held up in Dorssia's old capital. If we got at least them with us, that would allow us a better picture of JIOR and our trip to earth wouldn't have been a total failure.</p><p>My dad's name was in the list.</p><p>I was surprised. I wondered why my dad's name was in there but didn't pursue the subject farther.</p><p>While we were going to pick up the hostages, or more precisely the prisoners, we met a certain woman.</p><p>A Dorssian woman that was probably against the current government.</p><p>L-Elf most likely knew that woman. For he was speaking to her with familiarity.</p><p>Their conversation was a bit complicated and secretive but if there was one thing I did understand it was that the girl of the photo was mentioned and that she... was calling L-Elf with another name, Michael...</p><p>On a side note, that name soooo doesn't suit him but that was quite adorable in its own way. I thought before I looked in his direction in concern.</p><p>After L-Elf made the realisation-or came to the conclusion, as he said-that the girl of the photo was involved, he glanced briefly at me with a sad face and stormed off.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Upon realising Liselotte was within reach, I forgot everything. I had no time to stay and think over the plan again and again.</p><p>This time I just had to rush as much as I could to her!</p><p>In the last minute before I run off, my eyes caught Haruto's...</p><p>I wished I could see him again...</p><p>Of course the best case scenario would be to manage to both save Liselotte and return back safely with her. But in case I had to, I would sacrifice myself as many times as I had to save her.</p><p>At that moment I genuinely wanted, from the bottom of my heart, to get a good glance at him one more time, however short it would be.</p><p>Without saying anything apart from the bare minimum I run off.</p><p>I have to save her. I have to find her and save her as fast as I can!</p><p>I can't waste time now! Not now, that she is within reach!</p><p>And this time around, I can't rely on Haruto.</p><p>This has nothing to do with JIOR and I couldn't possibly ask them of something so selfish. </p><p>Not if I wanted to retain some of the trust they currently had in me.</p><p>If possible I would have wanted to ask just Haruto to come with me.</p><p>If it was just him, I am sure he would forgive me this much selfishness. He was after all that <em>sweet</em>.</p><p>But his father would be among the prisoners too and he has other matters to attend to as well. I can't ask him something like that.0</p><p>This is obviously something I have to do on my own and that's what I will do!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Love rival...or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>I found out where Liselotte was held and proceeded to her rescue.</p><p>I managed to get to her. Taking her hands in mine, I could finally feel her within reach.</p><p>Yes, I did love this person. I do love her now as well.</p><p>But, as expected of someone from the Karlstein institute like me, differienting between romantic love and friendly love was something beyond my reach at the time.</p><p>As I felt her small hands in mine, I could do nothing but feel the urge to protect this person raise even more.</p><p>The words 'I love you' came out inadvertently. Without much thought I confessed the love I had kept inside me for 10 or so years.</p><p>The only response I received was short.</p><p>"You are still so young, Michael."</p><p>At the time I didn't understand what those words meant. I wish I had, but I didn't.</p><p>The situation didn't give me sufficient time to think it over either. Q-Vier appearing out of thin air, challenging me to a fight.</p><p>I stalled him as much as possible obviously.</p><p>When I was finally about to lose all hope Haruto appeared before me, in Unit 1 no less.</p><p>Yes... I was not alone. Not anymore. Haruto was with me.</p><p>I pushed Liselotte in the Valvrave with Haruto and run on.</p><p>The plan wasn't going to proceed well. I had a feeling that something bad would happen given that Cain was suddenly involved.</p><p>I left them in the Valvrave and communicated with Renboukouji Satomi, giving him precise instructions.</p><p>If I had to die for Liselotte and Haruto to be saved, that's exactly what I will do.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I was quite shaken by the encounter with my father. I became angry and disappointed in him.</p><p>I left him behind. I couldn't bother with him. Hundreds of lives were in my hands now.</p><p>As we let the JIORians board our ship, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling.</p><p>"L-Elf..." I mumbled to myself.</p><p>Inuzuka-senpai, having caught my whisper me gave me a pat on the back.</p><p>"Go Haruto. You want to go, right? We will hold things in check here. Go and bring him back."</p><p>"Senpai..."</p><p>"Just leave it to us and go! We need him too, anyways!" Senpai's smile was reassuring if anything else.</p><p>"Yes!" Of course I felt guilty leaving them on their own, just to egoistically bring L-Elf back.</p><p>But Senpai's words were reassuring and I knew I could trust him to keep everyone safe. Thus I darted off in Unit 1.</p><p>When I found him, he was with that girl from the picture.</p><p>It's very probable that I felt envy towards her. I should be.</p><p>But I was not quite sure.</p><p>At the time, I believed that protecting her, was the right option.</p><p>L-Elf pushed her in the cockpit and left. This is him we are talking about, he will probably be okay.</p><p>That thought might have been indeed naive.</p><p>Because at the time of course, I had no way of knowing that L-Elf was executing a suicide mission.</p><p>My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Pino's voice.</p><p>"Who is this!? What is this!?"</p><p>Of course, I didn't understand what she meant.</p><p>And I found out from none other than Liselotte-san's mouth that she was a magius, like Pino.</p><p>One of the monsters that devoured <em>runes</em>-humans... like me...</p><p>She tenderly patted my head.</p><p>"I am glad Michael has found some good friends, like you." She wore a gentle smile.</p><p>So that was why I couldn't feel any hatred towards her before.</p><p>Because she was giving off a <em>grandma</em> vibe.</p><p>One like that kind neighborhood grandma that would give you candies and coax you.</p><p>Of course I couldn't hate such a person.</p><p>I was shocked by all the surprising facts but I spared a small laughter realising L-Elf's love for this person was-let alone one between lovers-not even brotherly love. This was a grandson in love with his grandma, huh...</p><p>"Haruto-san, can I ask you to take care of Michael?"</p><p>"Eh? What do you mean? What about you?"</p><p>"Me and him are not of the same species. Thus we can not co-exist. And you have to go back and save him. This way... he is probably... intending to give his life away to let me escape..."</p><p>Anger and frustration took over me.</p><p>"You don't know that yet! Please don't end all relationships between magius and humans just like that!! Also, L-Elf, I will save him!! I promise! B-because I am in love with him after all!!" I ended up blurting out.</p><p>She looked surprised but soon smiled tenderly. What an understanding grandma.... was my impression at the time.</p><p>"I see. So Michael already has someone that cares for him. I guess I was worrying too much. I give him to you. Go and take him."</p><p>Her smile was tender and as she got off the valvrave in the rocket, her smile didn't fade.</p><p>As the valvrave took off I could see her figure fading farther and farther away...</p><p>That was the last time I saw her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>No... No... This can't be happening...</p><p>"Haruto, why are you here!? Where is Liselotte!?"</p><p>"Executing a suicide mission all on your own, who gave you permission for that!?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter right now! Liselotte! What about her!? Where is she!?"</p><p>"She is in the rocket with everyone! We have to go too!"</p><p>What a<em> sweet</em> person indeed... He came all this way so I decided that I would live to see another day.</p><p>I really didn't have enough strength to move anymore. Haruto helped me up on the Valvrave and we took off.</p><p>"Haruto... I... thank you..." For saving me. For saving Liselotte. For being here with me. I had a ton of things to thank him for.</p><p>He nodded. But did not turn to look at me nor did he speak.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>This bad feeling I have... Liselotte-san... something is off....</p><p>I refused to look at L-Elf just yet.</p><p>I tried hard to reach the rocket in time.</p><p>The valvrave overheated. It stopped moving.</p><p>And the Valvrave's arm still hadn't gotten a hold of the rocket.</p><p>My breathe was cut short and I felt my body freezing in place.</p><p>Until Senpai held his hand out.</p><p>We were saved.</p><p>We managed to arrive safely. It's over.</p><p>This nightmare is over!</p><p>But it wasn't... It had just started...</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"LISELOTTE!!!"</em>
</p><p>I hear myself screaming... A voice leaving my lips... A rough voice that sounded foreign...</p><p>Why... How... why was she there...?</p><p>I watched her fall over the rocket among a familiar green light...</p><p>Everything was over... She... was gone...</p><p>Forever...</p><p>I... couldn't... save her...</p><p>After that moment my mind froze... I don't know... I might have cried... But it took me a long time to accept it...</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Liselotte-san... she died.</p><p>That was the bad feeling I had.</p><p>But I understood the reason behind her actions.</p><p>Yet I ruthlessly decided to keep L-Elf in the dark about her identity.</p><p>But at the moment all I could see was L-Elf breaking down.</p><p>His goal... was gone...</p><p>He screamed her name and then fell silent.</p><p>I rushed next to him in an attempt to soothe him...</p><p>But when I saw his face... that expression on his face...</p><p>I realised...</p><p>I couldn't do anything...</p><p>His eyes were wide open, staring at the ground, lost.</p><p>And although latently, tears were storming down his cheeks.</p><p>I embraced him in a friendly hug and pulled him all the way to a seperate room in the rocket.</p><p>Yes... this is a time he needs to stay alone. Away from the others.</p><p>After we entered one of the rooms I locked the door behind us. He wouldn't look at me.</p><p>And I did not push him to do it.</p><p>"L-Elf... I am sorry..."</p><p>"She died... I... couldn't save her..."</p><p>Why is it he is always blaming himself...?</p><p>Even though it's not his fault at all...</p><p>"L-Elf, it will be okay. Let's calm down for a b-"</p><p>"<em>Why are you telling me to calm down!?</em> <em>What for!? She is gone!! I...</em> I don't have a single reason to stay alive anymore!!!"</p><p>I knew words hurt more than physical damage, but there was never a day that they hurt so much as this one...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Why are you telling me to calm down!? What for!? She is gone!! I...</em> I don't have a single reason to stay alive anymore!!!"</p><p>L-Elf was now genuinely crying... But he wasn't himself.</p><p>That was normal. He was working so hard for her sake.</p><p>Yet she disappeared right in front of him..</p><p>Seeing him like this, how could I ever tell him the truth about her...</p><p>But right now, I had to do something with my heart. My heart was aching in desperation.</p><p>Because I did not want L-Elf to die.</p><p>But I was also unable of giving him a reason to live on at the moment.</p><p>I tried to get closer to him, to embrace him, to move my hand in soothing circles around his back but he pushed me away.</p><p>"L-Elf..."</p><p>"Leave me alone..."</p><p>"It's okay! Life goes on! I am sure you will get over it, you just need tim-!"</p><p>Suddenly all my being concentrated on the pain that was being emitted from my left cheek. It stung.</p><p>Yes I did need this. I needed a slap right now indeed...</p><p>What was I just about to tell him.... what a cruel thing to do...</p><p>I stood up and walked towards the door.</p><p>Before leaving, I turned around and looked at him, his eyes were glued on me with a fierce blaze.</p><p>I was sad. I was about to cry. Because that person was more than I ever was to him and this hurt me.</p><p>To the point of forming tears...</p><p>But I didn't. Not yet. Not until I leave this room.</p><p>I'm not the one who needs to cry right now.</p><p>"I am sorry. I will leave you alone now... But don't do anything stupid, please..."</p><p>I turned around then, I didn't want to see what kind of face he made and I walked out.</p><p>Locking the door behind me, so nobody else would enter...</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Liselotte... Liselotte.. she is gone... forever... from this world....she is dead...</em>
</p><p>If she is dead what am I living for!? I have no reason to live anymore!</p><p>No goal to strive for... no future... nothing...</p><p>I betrayed Dorssia for her and I lost everything.</p><p>I do not regret it, but I can't return to that life now...</p><p>So what am I doing here....? Am I supposed to keep on assisting JIOR?</p><p>For what reason.... I don't need a country anymore... I don't need anything....</p><p>I crouch down in a corner and hug my knees, my mind had stopped.</p><p>I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't understand what the mistake was...</p><p>
  <em>"Don't do anything stupid, please..."</em>
</p><p>Haruto's voice echoed in my head... Ah... something stupid... like kill myself...?</p><p>Now that doesn't sound all that bad really...</p><p>I wonder if there will be anyone who will be sad if I did die...</p><p>Why did you say that?</p><p>There's no loss out of my death, Haruto...</p><p>Haruto... Haruto...!<em> I... still... have Haruto...!</em></p><p>That's right!</p><p>He can't possibly replace Liselotte, but we could live togeth-...</p><p>What kind of happy ending am I dreaming off...?</p><p>Haruto will eventually forget everything and die....</p><p>Moreover... Just now, I pushed him away... like he didn't matter anymore...</p><p>He must hate me more than ever now...</p><p>What am I supposed to do...?</p><p>What am I to hold on to right now...?</p><p>As I mumbled under my breath, my mind tried to reach an answer, but it couldn't...</p><p>And I ended up waiting there, in the dark, trying to find the mistake in my plan... trying to find the reason why she had to die...</p><p>I couldn't...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Nothing is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>The days went by.</p><p>We returned to the moon.</p><p>Everything had calmed down.</p><p>Everything was looking up, despite the many problems that arised.</p><p>Apart from L-Elf anyways.</p><p>But the attack came. From Dorssia.</p><p>Using Rukino-san's body.</p><p>Everything came apart.</p><p>Everyone's trust in us. Our country.</p><p>Mine and Shoko's relationship. Everything.</p><p>A massacre. That was what happened.</p><p>We managed to evacuate some students. But then we were betrayed by those same students. They captured me, in the worst way possible, without a chance to explain myself to Shoko.</p><p>I was put in a capsule, together with L-Elf. So they would give us over to ARUS.</p><p>Why do they have to drag L-Elf into all this too...?</p><p>I wanted... I still wanted to protect... everyone...</p><p>Inuzuka-senpai did his best for that...</p><p>Thanks to him everyone else managed to get away... and even we escaped in a way.</p><p>But everything was lost...</p><p>We couldn't do anything... we couldn't get away from the abandoned satellite we landed on.</p><p>L-Elf seemed to be working on the radio and the communicators but he soon gave up and just lied down.</p><p>I suddenly found myself being infuriated.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" I lashed out on him.</p><p>"Hah! What does it seem to you? I am waiting for my oxygen to run out!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me!? Are you just going to accept all this just like that!?"</p><p>"Why not? Nobody even cares about us now. We should just die here silently, without bothering anyone."</p><p>"But we still have things to do! I still have things to do! I have to protect everyone!"</p><p>"Even your <em>woman</em> sold you off, right!? Nobody cares about you!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean I can't protect them!!!"</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>How naive. As always.</p><p>"Well, want to know something? The one who killed Sashinami Shoko's father was you! He was right in the center of the harakiri blade on one of the battles before we reached the moon! You are just another monster as everyone say!!"</p><p>"Well, want to know something too!? Your precious Liselotte was a magius!! One of the same monsters!"</p><p>"You are lying!!!"</p><p>I was sure I was throwing punches at him... And he was trying to fight back.</p><p>I kept going out of sheer anger and sorrow.</p><p>We exchanged lots of words. Cruel words.</p><p>But thinking calmly about it, it sounded just about right...</p><p>Yes... she had given me signs of it... but I never even conceived the idea...</p><p>So when she said there was no <em>way</em> for us. She meant there was no <em>way</em> for magius and humans to be together...</p><p>Why... why... But even so I want to create such a world! I might never find happiness in it! But I can at least create it...</p><p>For her, for Haruto too... I still have a reason to live...</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I couldn't even graze L-Elf once again... Not physically at least.</p><p>But the thoughts that awakened in me were too much...</p><p>He was right... there was no reason for me to live now... nobody cares for me!</p><p>I did enough! I kept it up enough! I deserve to die peacefully here, right!?</p><p>But as these thoughts circulated in my head I also realised, I, myself still wanted to give it my all.</p><p>Even if there was no salvation for me anymore, even if the whole world turned against me! I still should fight! Until the end!</p><p>I should strive to create a world where I, kamitsuki and magius can coexist with humans!!</p><p>I still haven't lost! Nothing is lost yet! This is still not my place to die!!!</p><p>As my thoughts run wild, I could feel it, something inside me pulsing, welling up and coming out.</p><p>Next thing I knew, a green light had engulfed both of us. L-Elf got thrown some meters away by the impact.</p><p>We were both stunned, frozed in place for a bit, our thoughts racing.</p><p>We both realised then, that nothing was lost just yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Proposal & Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Upon seeing the power Haruto displayed, an idea came to me. This was similar to the power Cain had used back when he stole Unit 2.</p><p>This is the power that moves the Valvraves! The light of runes! This is an energy source!</p><p>"L-Elf, can we use this somehow?"</p><p>"It's probable! We might be able to use its energy to ignite the flare you found earlier!"</p><p>It worked. The flare actually raised up in the sky. We took the gamble of sending this SOS.</p><p>"With this we won't know if whoever comes is an enemy or an ally. It's a gamble."</p><p>"Yeah. But it's our last chance to survive, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>We had both sat down, looking up to space.</p><p>Haruto turned to look at me.</p><p>"L-Elf, do you have any other secrets?"</p><p>"Of course."<em>*</em></p><p>He chuckled.  "Me too!"</p><p>"It's okay like this."</p><p>"Yes. It is. Shall we make it then?"</p><p>"A world for both humans and magius?"</p><p>"You were thinking of the same thing, after all."</p><p>"Yeah. Shall we make another contract then?"</p><p>"Oh gosh, this again? It's not a contract! This is a promise!"</p><p>"A promise?"</p><p>"Yeah! A promise."</p><p>"Hmm. It doesn't sound that bad, I suppose."</p><p>"Of course it doesn't! Oh and also, if we make it out of this and manage to create such a world, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Wh-what?" I turned around in surprise.</p><p>"Did I just leave the L-Elf, the prophet, speechless?"</p><p>"Well... yes."</p><p>"I am serious, though." He was. I knew that. "We both have other people, important to us. Yours is dead and most of mine have rejected me." He turned to look at me again before continuing.</p><p>"I have no intention of going back to loving Shoko, either. So... I want to stay by your side. Not as a replacement, but as a choice."</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>I didn't lie. I had loved Shoko for a long time but since L-Elf appeared my heart was wavering-even leaning more towards him most of the time-and I am sure now. The one I truly love in a <em>romantic</em> way is not Shoko but him.</p><p>"...well... if we make it out of here alive, I will tell you." He looked away.</p><p>The helmet of his spacesuit was blocking even his ears but I was sure he was blushing. And that made me happy.</p><p>And I think his answer will be<em> "Yes"</em> but I am patient enough to wait for him to say it.</p><p>I just hope someone actually comes for us.</p><p>And someone did come. Dorssia did. But then Rukino-san showed up right after and saved us. I was so glad and thankful she was alive.</p><p>L-Elf seemed to be very relieved that a Valvrave showed up.</p><p>I don't know how fast his mind works but as soon as he show Rukino-san and glanced over at the state the Dorssian-broken by the Valvrave-spacecrafts were, he looked like he had everything planned out already.</p><p>And he indeed had everything planned out.</p><p>He shared the plan with us and I looked at him in astonishment.</p><p>"This isn't an easy plan to execute. Neither do I know if it will succeed. But if we want to beat Dorssia in its own game, this is the only way."</p><p>"Yes." I answered knowing fully well what he meant.</p><p>"Understood." Rukino-san nodded in approvement.</p><p>And the plan was set in motion...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*In the anime the subtitles write it as "No" but I do know japanese now and I am sure L-Elf said "aru" which means that he has.</p><p>Also, these last few chapters are actually pretty well-written in my opinion so I am mainly only proofreading them and adding a few things but not much. I like the simplicity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>The fight was harsh. The kamitsukis had almost nobody to trust at this point. Yamada-no, Thunder-protected Renboukouji Akira-the key person to this plan-till the very end. The satellite was captured though and I, with the help of A-Drei and X-Eins, managed to cut through the governor's throat, revealing to the world that he was a magius.</p><p>I can't say everything was working out nicely. But I believed that with this we could turn the tables and reach the world me and Haruto dream of.</p><p>I was naive. Maybe I was influenced by Haruto's <em>sweetness</em>, but I was way too naive nonetheless. Cain. I had forgotten his existence, or more correctly, I had disregarded it.</p><p>He marched out with Unit 2. I could see it up in the sky, his fight with X-Eins and then with Haruto...</p><p>I couldn't see up to space but I had a transmitter planted on Haruto's cabin and also one connecting me to A-Drei and X-Eins. It was almost like I was taking part in the battle up in space. I heard of Q-Vier's defeat and of X-Eins self-sacrifice.... Our former team had completely fallen apart now-leaving only me and A-Drei behind. Despite myself, I was nostalgic, maybe even sad. But now was neither the time nor place for sadness and grief.</p><p>Unit 1 landed abruptly some distance away from me, Cain almost ready to shoot at it again. Upon spotting it falling off the sky, I begun running... towards the location I calculated that it would fall.</p><p>Praying for any god out there for Haruto to be okay, to be alive.</p><p>
  <em>He was.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>So many people have been dying but I have to give it my best! Unit 2 appeared before me! I tried hard to counter it and then I am deemed as inexperienced in combat... Moreover my memories are pouring out of me like water from an open tap. But I mustn't stop! If I stop... everyone will...</p><p>And I got hit hard by Unit 2 and landed all the way down to the module...</p><p>As I was picking myself up from the impact and trying to calm my mind down, I saw L-Elf, looking at me through the <em>glass</em>, calling to me. How beautiful he was... standing there in his Dorssian uniform... white... a white angel that came to aid me...</p><p>Maybe I was becoming delusional but at the moment I thought that he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.</p><p>"Haruto! You aren't alone! Let's do this together! Use my body! We can do it! Be it Cain or whoever else, we can do it!!! If it's us, we can!!" He yelled more lively than ever and pulled at the collar of his uniform, allowing me space to bite.</p><p>"Yes, let's fight together, L-Elf! For a world that humans and magius can live together!!" I yelled back and bit him roughly, taking over his body.</p><p>I did feel like I was actually fighting alongside him, my first time feeling so close to another person.</p><p>But the thrill I felt didn't last that long. My memories, all of them, begun disappearing into thin air, shattering...</p><p>But I still knew I had to fight! And I did! I kept fighting! Feeding my runes to the Valvrave nonstop!!</p><p>My memories gone... my meeting with L-Elf... Our fights... The deaths of my friends... The promises I exchanged... Our promise on the moon... Everything disappeared...</p><p>But at least, I won... I had won over that big machine in front of me... I won! I knew not why I was even  so happy about my victory now but I was satisfied...</p><p>That was enough...</p><p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>As I woke up, I was sitting on the pilot's seat, and I could see Unit 2 falling down in front of me. I quickly stood up and run over to Haruto's body with a wide smile plastered on my face.</p><p>"Haruto! We did it!! We won!!! We really won!!"</p><p>But he didn't respond... I shook him again, calling out to him.</p><p>"Haruto!!! Haruto!! <em>HARUTO</em>!!"</p><p>"Ha...ru...to...? Is that my name?" A lost expression.</p><p>"Haruto... Don't tell me.... your memories...." No, this can't be...</p><p>"Who am I...? I don't remember..."</p><p>"Did you forget everything!?" Not now that we've come this far...!</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Our fight on the moon!"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And our contract-no, our promise!?"</p><p>"Yeah... I am sorry..."</p><p>I let out a silent cry as I clenched my fist... Haruto... have you become an empty shell... already...?</p><p>"Who...are you...?"</p><p>"I...I am your friend! And your future husband!" I said, tears streaming down my face in frustration and grief...</p><p>It was over.</p><p>Ah... I don't think I have ever cried like this before... I couldn't seem to stop my tears... I couldn't, until I felt Haruto's hand, or more like fist, punch me gently on the face...</p><p>Yes... the same punch that I so many times stopped from connecting with my face...</p><p>How many times have you thrown me that same punch...</p><p>How many times have I caught it before it reached me...?</p><p>Ah... But Haruto, it finally connected...</p><p>I felt it nice and clear...</p><p>So please... Haruto...</p><p>"Don't die...! Please!"</p><p>I looked up to see his gentle smile. But it only lasted for an instant, his eyes closing after and him reclining back.</p><p>I am sure I cried out his name then... Again and again and again and again... Until my throat was dry...</p><p>Runes... I just have to give him runes!</p><p>I hugged him, resting his head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Haruto... please... bite me... I don't care if you take all my memories away... I don't even care if I die... Just please... bite me... Please... don't leave me alone..."</p><p>My voice almost a whisper now... I couldn't seem to raise the volume at all... I tightened my grip on him...</p><p>
  <em>"Please... bite me..."</em>
</p><p>I don't know what did the trick. Was it the magius inside him trying to preserve itself... was it his human lust? Or was it just an instinct...</p><p>I sincerely don't know neither care... I was just happy Haruto bit down hard on my neck now... and I felt some, a lot of my memories stolen from me, vanishing...</p><p>All of my memories before I met Haruto were a blur... But I didn't mind...</p><p>Because Haruto opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled tenderly again. And the glimmering was right back to his ocean blue eyes...</p><p>"How should I call you, Mr. my future husband?" He chuckled gently.</p><p>"L-El- no... Michael. My name is Michael, Haruto."</p><p>"Michael... it doesn't suit you. Not one bit." He laughed sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah... It doesn't." I smiled in response.</p><p>I don't know if this was the work of god or Liselotte or Haruto's friends over in the afterworld but I thanked the whole world at the moment...</p><p>"Haruto..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you. A lot. Thank you for being alive."</p><p>"Yep! I am sure I love you too, Michael!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cried while I was originally writing this chapter and I did cry again in the next one!<br/>This isn't the ending just yet!<br/>Because this is a coffeeship and it needs a bittersweet ending!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L-Elf's POV</strong>
</p><p>Just because the big fight was over, it didn't automatically resolve all the problems of the world. The world was still in chaos, lost as to who it should fight. But everyone worked together to preserve themselves and calm things down.</p><p>A-Drei managed to gain most of Dorssia under his control. He won its trust and controlled most of the troops, ceasing its attack on the other countries and working on preserving peace instead.</p><p>The JIORian students that managed to come out of this alive, regrouped themselves and with my intervention, allied themselves with Dorssia. This was also the best way for me and Haruto to properly work together towards our goal.</p><p>As far as Haruto's health was concerned, we had the professors involved with the whole "<em>kamitsuki</em>" experiments check on him.</p><p>Apparently he had taken enough runes from me to keep on living and-as long as he didn't pilot the Valvrave again-he didn't need an excessive supply of runes. Moreover if I just keep giving him some runes on a daily basis for about a month his physical state would be fully restored and he won't need runes ever again in the future.</p><p>Haruto just smiled through the whole time of the check up and the explanation. His state was kept a secret until the check up was done. After that I had him stay with me until the surviving JIORians came to Dorssia as I had asked them to.</p><p>When they did come, all were surprised and some even begun crying after they heard of Haruto's condition. We also took the chance to explain to them how the Valvraves worked and what runes were.</p><p>Sashinami Shoko was the one who had the biggest breakdown. She begun crying as soon as she heard of the whole situation.</p><p>"Haruto! Do you really remember nothing!? Nothing at all!?" She shouted. It's not like I don't understand how she felt though.</p><p>"I don't, sorr-"</p><p>"Don't you dare apologise!! The one who should be apologising is me!! I never tried to understand what you were going through! And I didn't listen to you when I could have... I am so sorry Haruto!" She blurted out and then left, tears still streaming down her face.</p><p>"Michael, who was that?"</p><p>"Your childhood friend and your crush apparently."</p><p>"But didn't you say you were my future husband?"</p><p>"Don't take me wrong. You are the one who proposed, I have no idea if you still liked her or not."</p><p>With each person he met, Haruto came to me for questions. I was happy, because the Haruto who had lost all his memories choose once again to believe in me, more than he believed in anyone else. He put all his trust in me again.</p><p>The questions kept coming, but I enjoyed this chitchatting a lot. Slowly but steadily, I had explained to him all the events that had transpired since we met. At first he only looked at me in confusion but also belief, now that me and the others have explained to him what had happened, he was showing me a different kind of look. A look of trust and affection.</p><p>"Michael! Why is everyone calling you L-Elf?"</p><p>"That is my codename. When I joined the Karlstein institution in Dorssia my name was taken from me. Everyone calls me L-Elf because that was the name I was using for the past decade or so."</p><p>"Should I call you like that as well?"</p><p>"That is not necessary. Calling me Michael makes me a lot more happy. Even if it doesn't suit me." And that was the truth.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>The years slowly begun to pass. Dorssia had regained its previous glory with A-Drei as head. Said A-Drei got married with Rukino Saki by the way, who consequently became the Queen of Dorssia, in a way. The remaining JIORians had all allied themselves with Dorssia who had accepted them wholeheartedly given that the current Queen was JIORian as well.</p><p>I can assure you that the marriage had nothing to do with their ethnicities though and it was something decided on a whimsical love(?), one might say. The one proposing was Rukino Saki by the way, for anyone interested.</p><p>We also begun discovering more things regarding the Valvraves, the kamitsukis, the magius and the runes. And also, we observed that Kamitsuki didn't age. We also ascertained that it was safe to become one and most JIORian students volunteered to pilot the Valvraves, the first one being Sashinami Shoko who took over Unit 1 in some kind of retribution to Haruto.</p><p>The valvraves with their new or old pilots worked to protect the rest of JIOR and they regained module 77 from space. After that, they moved away from Dorssia and begun remaking their country with module 77 as the center of it. The alliance with Dorssia wasn't broken of course, it was enough proof that Rukino Saki stayed back there with A-Drei.</p><p>All in all everything was starting to become better. After all these things were settled they made a grand ceremony to properly send off those who had died, remaking the cemetry in a proper way.</p><p>I went with Haruto back to JIOR, having him pass some peaceful time near his friends being the best for him to calm down and create some new <em>fun</em> memories. Obviously, we stayed together and we even got married at some point. I don't even remember how many years it took for him to properly come to me again with the proposal.</p><p>"Michael, I love you. I am not sure about myself before my memories were gone but I am absolutely sure I love you more than anyone right now, Michael. Please marry me and stop being my <em>future</em> husband. I want you to be just my husband." He said and smiled tenderly as he pushed a ring on my hand.</p><p>I flushed up in response. Yes, even after a good decade I still blushed.</p><p>"I... I was already ready to marry you a long time now... Actually, you are late!"</p><p>"Yeah. I am sorry." He grinned.</p><p>"You better be! You might be a kamitsuki and don't age at all but I do, you know? I was starting to believe you would never ask!"</p><p>"Michael is really a <em>tsundere</em>, huh?"</p><p>"I am not! Again stop pushing that JIORian standard on me!"</p><p>We had our wedding in secret with only A-Drei and Rukino present. Sashinami Shoko had kept her distance from Haruto since the <em>incident</em> and instead had concentrated on recreating the country.</p><p>To resume, the wedding was done in at the school building. The prime minister in JIOR was Shoko and the ruler of Dorssia was A-Drei. They had both approved of the wedding and it was done. We were officially married and even exchanged rings.</p><p>For anyone interested, no, I didn't wear a dress. I obstinately refused to.<br/>That didn't stop Haruto from putting a veil on me though... despite all the many technical difficulties it ended up on a happy note and we even went on a honeymoon trip.</p><p>I was helping out both with the JIOR and Dorssian management but thankfully Haruto wasn't dragged to the battlefield ever again and I was very happy for that.</p><p>Through the years many things changed, science and technology advanced a lot and it even became possible to have a kid even between two men, as far as there was a volunteer (woman) who would keep the baby in her womb until it was born. This wasn't a tested method in any way but they needed volunteers to test it on and knowing what our relationship would end up in, I had secretly applied as one.</p><p>I had Haruto's sperm taken there after an examination for something else and the doctors collected traces of my DNA and my sperm and body cells as well.</p><p>Addressing the end of our relationship, I was aging like any normal human, but Haruto would stay like that forever. When I died I was afraid he would do something stupid and wanted to have a child so he can pour all his love onto it.</p><p>And apparently my intuition wasn't wrong.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Living with Michael was like a dream to me. I had so much fun! I was so happy! And I also became friends with so many people all over again. I got to listen of stories and events long passed. I was happy. And he was happy too.</p><p>But... I had slowly started to realise, that this happiness wouldn't last forever.</p><p>Michael was only a bit older than me but he kept growing and growing older... I loved him all the same of course but it wasn't long before I realised that at some point, he would grow old and die... Just like that, and I won't be able to do anything for him.</p><p>The night I realised that I cried myself to sleep. Michael was next to me, drawing soothing circles on my back. But I couldn't stop crying... And once again I begun cursing this body of an immortal being.</p><p>The next day, after Michael went to work I rushed off to Dr. Ogawa's-who was already a grandpa by now-office.</p><p>"Sensei! Can you not have Michael become a kamitsuki!?"</p><p>"Michael? Oh, L-Elf? That's impossible Haruto. You and the other kamitsukis were created scientifically and the modifications were made before you were born. There is still no found way of these modifications being able to be done after a person has been fully grown up. So it is impossible for now. I am sorry."</p><p>"Is that so..." I fell to my knees and again I couldn't stop my tears. The proffessor tried to console me.</p><p>"Is something the matter? Did something happen to L-Elf?"</p><p>"No... but... he is aging while I am not! If this goes on, he will die! He will die! And I will be all alone!"</p><p>"I am sorry Haruto. But this is the natural course of things. It's something you can't stop. That's why you should give him as much happiness as you can now, while you still have the time."</p><p>"Yeah..." I said disheartened and wiped my tears away, walking outside the room.</p><p>Every year, I could see the change in Michael's features... And as I stayed stable, his body grew in an alarming rate... Some more years passed and he was persuaded to quit his job-which was too hectic even for a teenager-by A-Drei, who had already quit and had given his position to his son.</p><p>A-Drei died first. Rukino-san was devastated and I could do nothing but hug her tightly and let her cry on my chest. Will I be like this too...? When the time comes...</p><p>I glanced over to Michael. He wasn't crying. He was smiling to his friend's corpse, bidding him his farewell.</p><p>"I will join you soon, everyone. And then we can have a reunion party. All five of us."</p><p>On the way home, we didn't exchange much words. But when we reached home I finally blurted it out. My thoughts and my worries.</p><p>"Michael! I don't want you to die! I know it's unavoidable but I can't imagine myself without you! You were there from when I can remember! You are the first thing in my memories! I don't want to say goodbye!!"</p><p>He looked at me sternly and embraced me.</p><p>"Haruto, I will borrow some sentences of the internet again. I will die, but you still have Saki and Shoko and the Renboukoujis and everyone. Moreover, as long as you have memories of me, and you remember me, I will never die. I will always be inside you. Cheering you on."</p><p>His wrinkled face smiled as he looked at me. I couldn't hold back my tears.</p><p>And the day came... Michael died silently, at night, in his sleep, in my arms. The previous night he had kissed me tenderly on the lips, cupped my cheeks and spoke to me in a gentle, yet neither tired nor weakened voice at all.</p><p>"Haruto, I am so happy. After I met you, my life has been filled with emotions, <em>fun</em> things and happiness. No matter what, I would never change the time I passed with you for anything. Thank you."</p><p>"I am happy too! A lot! Since I can remember, you have given me nothing but happy and funny memories to hold on to! I wouldn't change my time with you for anything in the whole world!" I smiled happily because Michael was rarely so honest, even with himself.</p><p>"Yeah... that makes me happy to hear. Good night, Haruto."</p><p>"Yeah! Good night, Michael!"</p><p>He smiled to me one last time and fell asleep in my arms. I found it strange but I didn't expect that to be our farewell.</p><p>In the morning, I awoke next to him like most days after he stopped working. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, but it was so cold. Afraid he had hypothermia, I checked his pulse, but it wasn't there. I crouched down to his mouth but he wasn't breathing and put my ear on his heart but it wasn't beating.</p><p>Yet his face was so calm and happy. Like a child's face after a day full of playing.</p><p>The last minutes of his life, he was with me. That was unfair... If I am to die too someday then I want to die next to him. Right here, next to him. Passing my final moments with him.</p><p>Why... why can't we die together... why did I have to be a kamitsuki... why...</p><p>He said he would be here. And he was. All my memories with him flowed again in my head, making me cry nostalgically of the old times.<br/>He was still near me. But had I properly gone with him too...? Or was he alone over in the afterlife...?</p><p>"Michael... I want to go with you. Please wait for me, okay? I will come to you right now. Because I know you will be there waiting for me."</p><p>I smiled to myself then to him and without letting go of his cold hand I reached for the anti-magius gun in his drawer. A gun that was developed around 20 years ago and was capable of killing magius by reducing their runes in mere seconds. It worked on kamitsukis too. And their memories did remain.</p><p>But even if they didn't, surely Michael will reintroduce himself to me. Once again. For a third and final time.</p><p>Embracing the cold body of Michael next to me, I pushed the pistol to the side of my head and giving him a final kiss on his cold lips, I pulled the trigger.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>Over 200 years later...</em>
</p><p>"Godmother, how come I don't have any parents?"</p><p>"You do have parents, Prince. But they have moved on to the afterlife."</p><p>"Without me?"</p><p>"Yes. Without you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because one of them was a human."</p><p>"A human? Like Saki's husband?"</p><p>"Yes. Humans don't live long like us, the kamitsukis. So he died."</p><p>"Then what about the other?"</p><p>"He decided to go with him, to the next world and... he departed some time after his partner."</p><p>"Then how come I was born?"</p><p>"Shoko-chan was your foster mother. She took your first cell, which was made artificially by combining your father's and mother's cells, and had it planted inside her womb and she carried you there until you were born, Prince."</p><p>"But Shoko isn't my mother?"</p><p>"No. She isn't."</p><p>"How were my parents?"</p><p>"Hmm... they were like coffee with sugar?"</p><p>"Coffee with sugar?"</p><p>"She means they were polar opposites." Rukino interrupted, lively as always.</p><p>"What do you mean?" The prince asked tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Your mother was bitter, he was so serious and ruthless most of the time. While your father was sweet, he was naive as your mother always called him. Despite that they ended up marrying each other! If you ask me, that was crazy!"</p><p>"Did they love each other?"</p><p>"That is something nobody can deny. After all your mother gave up most of his memories for your father and your father in return followed your mother to the very end, till death do they part as they said." Akira spoked in admiration of their love that was much like that of a shoujo manga.</p><p>"Hmm... Did they love me?"</p><p>The two women glanced at each other before Rukino took the responsibility and answered honestly.</p><p>"You were born after they died and I believe your father didn't even know you would be born. But your mother was taking good care of Shoko-who was pregnant with you-during his final moments. I am sure he loved you dearly already. I doubt he would ever admit that to anyone though."</p><p>"I see... Will I meet them someday?"</p><p>"I am sure you will meet them in the afterlife, Prince. There's no need to hurry to go there though." Renboukoji Satomi interrupted this time.</p><p>"How could they trust each other so much though?"</p><p>"Who knows... None of us could trust your mother at first but your father trusted him so easily. That's why he could put his life on the line all the time. And I am sure... your mother trusted your father a lot too, because he gave him so many important missions and also... showed him his most vulnerable self." Rukino said with a nostalgic tone, remembering her own husband as well who had long since died.</p><p>"Uum... will you tell me stories of them? I wanna know more about them!"</p><p>"Of course we will, prince. Ask us anything you want."</p><p>"Then... for starters... what were their names...?" The prince who had L-Elf's silver hair decorated with Haruto's cowlick and Haruto's ocean blue eyes asked with some kind of shyness. Like, if he learnt their names, some of the magic in the stories of them would disappear...</p><p>"Their names, huh... How should I introduce them I wonder... To put it simply, as they reffered to one another... your mother's name was <em>Michael</em> and your father's name was <em>Haruto</em>." Rukino answered tenderly.</p><p>"...Can I look at those old photo albums of them now?"</p><p>The three older people glanced at each other once more. This time it was Akira who broke the silence.</p><p>"That will have to wait for some more years, prince. But... please make do with this photo for now."</p><p>She said and Rukino handed her a photo, which she handed over to the prince.</p><p>"These are your parents, prince." Satomi smiled.</p><p>"They look so happy... I am glad..." The prince smiled and let a few tears run down his eyes. Then he took the photograph next to his heart and whispered to the wind, like sending his words to his parents in heaven.</p><p>"I hope that someday, up in the sky, you will share this happiness with me too... Papa, Mama..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The end...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is the end for this fanfic! (And this rewrite of mine, consequently.)<br/>I actually cried while I was proofreading this so now I feel silly.</p><p>If you wanna blame someone for Haruto's suicide please blame Dazai Osamu, it's his fault. I have nothing else to say.</p><p>Last but not least, some chapters ago Haruto had the idea of writing a letter for after he died. I think he actually did hide it in the Valvrave but I couldn't find any place to fit that in. But please imagine the prince searching around the Valvrave in the future and finally finding it.<br/>I would like to imagine that. It soothes my soul a bit after such a bittersweet ending.<br/>Thanks for reading until the end!<br/>Hope you enjoyed it even a bit! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>